What did I get myself into?
by Mafierry
Summary: It was about time me and my sister found out about Tsuna's weird behavior. But when I did, was I ready for what was to come next?
1. Chapter 1

_Me and my friend were being bored when we went to sleep so instead we were making up stories so this is our past midnight inspirations. We are not sure if this took place before or after the "future arc" but it's certainly after Varia._

Lately me and my sister have been feeling uneasy when it comes to Tsuna. We grew up together since our house was next to his and we were always in the same class therefore we hang out a lot and we almost know everything about each other. But the last few months Tsuna has been not hanging out with us. Ever since Gokudera-kun came to our school , he always hangs out with him and Yamamoto-kun (which always made me wonder since Yamamoto-kun is like a star in sports and Tsuna is well Tsuna). Not mentioning I've seen him hang out more with Kyoko-chan and a girl named Haru and even though we always cheered on Tsuna's crush, we feel left aside. So me and Ai decided today to learn the truth and we found our chance soon enough.

We all heard the yelling outside the school building and we all rushed to the windows but we saw noone. Amidst the small chaos in our classroom, Tsuna, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun found the chance to get out. Sensei was more or less used to them suddenly take off so after some grumping he got over it. I turned my head to Ai and since we were twins, she already knew what I was thinking. We both nodded our heads and I raised my hand.

"What is it Sohma?" our literature teacher asked.

"I don't feel very well sensei. I have a headache." I pretended to be faint-ish. "Can I go to the infirmary?" Sensei sighed.

"Sure. Just go" he said and shooed me with his hand.

"Can my sister accompany me, sensei? I don't feel very well"

"Sure sure" Ai winked at me and we got out.

"Time to find out what's going on!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. Let's go to the back of the school. I'm sure they are there since nothing was going in the front."

We rushed to the back yard only to see Gokudera-kun throwing dynamites to a tall silver-haired guy who was actually reflecting them with a sword! Dynamites? Swords? What was going on here? I knew Tsuna was involved in dangerous business.

I instinctively hid in the corner and went to grab Ai but Ai as always was faster than me and was already rushing to Tsuna and Yamamoto-kun who were standind next to the other 2 fighting.

"Ai ! Where are you going?" I whispered loudly but she didn't hear me so I did what a good twin should do. I followed her.

"Tsunaaa-kuuun" she shouted and hugged Tsuna from behind. Did she ever have a sense of safety?

"Ai careful! Don't you see those 2 fighting?"

"Sorry onee-chan" she apologised stil hugging Tsuna who had a terrified look... as usual. I turned to him.

"What is going on here, Tsuna? Why is Gokudera-kun fighting with that guy?" I snapped .

"Uhm well... uhhh you know, ano" freaked out .

"They aren't fighting for real. They are rehearsing a play" answered Yamamoto-kun with his usual smile.

"Yeah... a play" agreed Tsuna .

"A play really?" I started .

"Who are you trying to kid, Tsuna?" continued Ai .

"We are not as stupid as you think you are"

"Yup we aren't so tell us what is going on"

"Uhm well... uhhh well ano..."

At that time, the silver haired guy jumped to our side and I backed off while Ai was protected by Tsuna.

"Hey, careful" shouted Ai coming from behind Tsuna's back.

"What did you say woman?" shouted the silver haired guy turning towards her with an angry look.

"Eeep" she hid behind Tsuna again. I got in front of Tsuna cause that guy was pissing me off.

"Hey, few words with my sister!" I shot an angry glance at him and he seemed to be more pissed.

"VOIIIIIII~! WHAT?" he yelled. Before I managed to answer, Yamamoto spoke first.

"Hey hey guys , calm down , no need to shout" he smiled .

"Tell that to him" I hmphed putting my arms on my waist glaring at him and he glared back .

At that time, Gokudera-kun was ready to attack again and so the solver haired guy turned to face him but I was over the point of being patient here so I jumped between them with my arms streched to each of them to make them stop. Attending the dojo did well to my reflexes. I looked at both of them who seemed utterly surprised.

"Get out of my way, woman!" he bit out.

"If you want to fight, do it elsewhere. Not at school where a hundred kids attend it!" I lectured them glaring him. After a few seconds of glaring he tsk'ed and vanished.

"Che" Gokudera-kun mouthed and went towards the school building. "Excuse me Juudaime"

"Wait up Gokudera" said Yamamoto-kun and run after him.

After they left both me and Ai stared at Tsuna.

"It's time for some explanations, Sawada Tsunayoshi" He seemed defeated so we took him without further ado to the infirmary and luckily the doctor wasn't there. We sat to a bed and closed the curtains around us.

"So tell us" Ai said .

"Tell you what?" Tsuna trembled.

"You know what!" I said "Who was he? Why was he fighting with Gokudera-kun? And since when does he have dynamites with him?"

"Uhm errrr welll"

"I thought we were best friends, Tsunaaa" Ai whined .

"You made Ai cry! Are you happy now?"

"Nononono. I'm sorry Ai! There is ... nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell?" I snapped .

"We are not stupid!"

"Yeah, you think we haven't noticed how you hang out with the others everyday? That a limo comes to your house once in a while and a number of suspicious people come and go? C'mon, you know us better than that!"

"Well..."

"Yes... ?" we both said .

"I don't want to get you in the middle of it, Bell-chan" Tsuna told me. I crossed my arms and just looked at him. He sighed and started explaining all that had happened in the past few months. I couldn't say I was totally surprised. Half the time I believed myself he was in some mafia the way he acted.

"Mafia?" cheered Ai after he was done.

"What are you happy about Ai? Mafia is dangerous!"

"Yeah it is..." trembled Tsuna .

"Aww c'mon onee-chan. Don't you find it exciting?"

"I value my life a bit more Ai!" I turned to Tsuna again. "Nonetheless Tsuna, we want to meet them!"

"Yeah!"

"Wh-wh-what?" he squeeked.

"We want to meet them. We are your best friends and we want to know with what kind of people you are hanging out so invite them over tonight, ok? I know your mom is out of town currently!"

"We are gonna come around 8, ok? Don't disappoint us, Tsunaaa!" said Ai .

"Ai-chan, Bell-chan... what you are asking is-"

"Something obvious! Right?" I raised my brow at him.

"Errr ok I guess."

"Great! See you at 8 then, Tsuna!" Ai squeeled and we went back to class for the time being.

**Tsuna's house: 8 pm**

We were pretty nervous about this meeting but we were determined to do it. Enough standing in the sidelines not even knowing what happens. When we went in Tsuna's house everyone was already there. Or well, I suppose everyone was there. I knew half of them. I saw Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan and an older girl who I supposed was Biancchi from Tsuna's narrations and then there was Gokudera-kun at Tsuna's right and Squalo, the silver haired guy, at his right at the table corner . Yamamoto-kun was sitting across Gokudera and the rest of the people were some black dressed people I assumed it was Varia.

Squalo noticed me right away and glared at me and I responded the same way.

"What are we doing here, onee-chan?" she seemed really nervous.

"We can do it Ai!" I muttered looking away from that jerk. We sat with the girls and time went by pretty fast. Varia was pretty fun and Bel (Belphegor) and me had fun making fun of the same names we had. The girls were pretty funny and we got along together with the most guys there except obviously Squalo with whom we kept throwing knives to each other with our eyes.

"Squalo-san?" started Kyoko-chan "I think Reborn-san is looking for you at the kitchen."

He got up without a word and went to the kitchen. So much for manners.

At some point, I went to drink some water cause my throat was dry and Squallo was still talking with Reborn but he was in front of the cupboard so I decided to be nice since Reborn-san was there.

"Can you move please?" He didn't spare me a glance even though he had stopped talking with Reborn-san who was just looking at us with interest. "I said if you could move!" I said louder and he looked at me this time.

"What do you want?" he snapped .

"Are you deaf? Move!"

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation, rude woman?"

"That's why I said please! Now get the hell out of the way" I said and pushed him away. He was surprised and was pushed back so I got my water, snickered and got out feeling his angry eyes on me.

By the time I was back... it was chaos. There were many bottles of sake on the table and the the gay guy, named Lussuria I think, was making Tsuna drink while Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan were just nervous .

The only empty place was next to Squallo who came after I left and was already sitting at the corner so I wasn't at the table and Ai was sitting in front of me. I sat down quickly .

"What happened here? I just went for some water and suddenly all hell broke loose!"

"Onee-chan... I dunno. Suddenl , that gay guy, Lussuria (?), brought some sake bottles and everyone started drinking and this happened!"

"Wow."

In a matter of seconds, Gokudera-kun and Squalo started a drinking competition.

"How more stupid can these guys get?" I whispered to Ai.

"No idea. They seem to be fighting in everything whenever they can."

"What jerks" I sighed not quietly enough cause a drunk Squallo turned to face us.

"Eeeep" squeeked Ai and tried to be invisible but it was safe. He was glaring at me.

"VOIIII! Who did you call a jerk?"

"Obviously you" I said "and him" pointed at Gokudera-kun next to him.

"Grrrr , you piss me off, woman!"

"What a coincidence... SAME" I tilted my head. We kept looking at each other when suddenly he came closer, cupped my head from behind and brought his lips on mine. I gasped with surprise and I felt the people who were near us, were looking at us with awe.

After a few moments he backed off and I was like a tomato while he smirked.

"HA!" he said and then fell asleep on my lap. I was just too shocked to do anything. Soon all went back to their business but I was too red to participate in any conversation.

"What was that, onee-chan?"

"No idea Ai!"

"He kissed you! And that was your first kiss!"

"Shut up shut up shut up" I closed my eyes trying to forget" but the weight of his head on my lap wouldn't let me. His sleeping face was kinda cute and he did look pretty hot... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MYSELF?

Later , after Ai and Gokudera-kun fought... he kissed her! What was this? A kissing night? Those 2 shouldn't be allowed to drink. After the kiss, Ai started drinking with Yamamoto's suggestion.

"Ai, what are you doing? Don't drink" I warned her.

"C'mon onee-chan! Just a bit won't hurt!" I sighed.

"Whatever you want." And thus she got half wasted... Sigh, that's why I warned her. I didn't drink of course cause I didn't like it.

Suddenly, Gokudera-kun sat between Ai and Yamamoto-kun making Ai fall on Squallo and he woke up. Oh my God!

"VOIIIIIIII~! What the heck?"

"EEEEP"

"HEY, it was an accident, relax! It's your fault for sleeping on me!"

"What? I slept on you?" he shouted.

"Duh" I said and pointed my lap. "I was nice enough to not wake you up" and I looked elsewhere cause I started blushing again.

"Shishishishi" We turned to that characteristic laugh. "But that was not all, was it?"

"HUH?" he shouted at him. I made signs from behind Squallo to shush.

"You don't remember what you did before you slept? Shishishishi" I crossed my hands to make a X to stop but all I achieved was Squalo turning to me and I barely had any time to pretend I was doing nothing.

"What?"

"Shishishishi . You-"

"NOTHING" I interrupted "Nothing happened, you were just drunk and that was it" He turned to Bel ignoring me.

"You lost your first kiss Squalo~~!" Oh my God. I was bright red.

"Eh?"

"You don't remember? Shishishishi" He doesn't remember? Well not that I care... Better really. I don't want to remember it either! He looked at me and I avoided his gaze which I guess just proved Bel's point... Great, go me!

He suddenly grabbed the back of my head and kissed me again. WTFFFF?

"Well I'll make sure to not forget this one then" Was he like that every time he was drunk?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I cried out .

"What?" he asked calmly. Of all times , he decided NOW to be calm?

"Anooo, Bell-chan?" said hesitantly Kyoko-chan.

"Yes?" I said exhausted.

"We decided to break it off cause everyone seems to be pretty drunk so you should get home too."

"Oh ok" I said feeling Squallo's head falling on my lap once again but this time I knocked it over and got up.

"Also, uhm, you see, we don't have enough room for everyone if you could please take around 2 people with you...?"

"Errr" I said obviously wanting to say no.

"You could take Gokudera-kun and Squalo. You 4 seem to be getting along fine" he smiled. I was ready to reply back to him but Haru-chan intervened.

"Fantastic desu! You are a great help!" I couldn't say no anymore . I looked at Ai who was half drunk and could barely walk... same with Gokudera-kun . Before I had the chance to help Ai up , Gokudera-kun already helped her and they were leaningon each other to stand up and I had a very bad feeling while I was looking back at the body on the floor... Do I have to carry him?

We left Tsuna's house mentally noting to myself to kick Tsuna tomorrow! I was helping Squalo and the other 2 were behind me. Great, I thought to myself.

We went in, I left Squalo at one couch, helped Ai leave Gokudera-kun at another and helped her get to her room. Thank God, our parents were overseas for the time being... I went to my room which was the opposite door and fell asleep fast.

_And if you are wondering, yes we pretty much acted all of this at 4 am xD So if it seems kinda lame... well it was 4 am xD I barely added any new sentences to the story xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_And this is night 2 continuing with randomness ! Please rate and msg :D_

Next day, I woke up feeling a burden on my chest and I couldn't move easily which was strange since I didn't drink anything last night so I should have been able to move just fine . I opened my eyes and saw a hand on me. I looked at my right and saw Squalo just next to me and I screamed and pushed him off the bed totally surprised.

"VOIIIII! What the heck?" he shouted rubbing his head.

"I should say that! What the heck are YOU doing in MY room? On MY bed?"

"Huh? This is your room?" He got up a bit unsteadily and looked around.

"Well DUH. I was sleeping here!"

"How should I know?" he glared me.

"You COULD have guessed when you saw me sleeping on the bed!" I got up and remembered I was in my pjs which was embarrassing . Squalo might be a jerk but he is a guy! And an older guy! And I was girl. "What did you want either way?"

"I was looking for the bathroom" he grumbled getting his fingers through his hair.

"And you thought my BED was the toilet?" How much more could I take?

"Obviously not!" he snarled at me "I just saw the bed and got really sleepy and it was more comfortable than the couch."

"You didn't notice the other human being on it?"

"No."

"UGH" I left the room and went to Ai's. She would console me and back me up! I went in and closed the door behind me and started complaining.

"Aiiii! You won't believe what happened... That jerk of a shark came and SLEPT with me! Or actually ON me! Can you believe it! He didn't even notice I was there for crying out loud! I'm like invisible to him... BUT either way, he came to my room at night and..." I was babbling and saw Ai moving under her sheet and thought about her hangover. "Awww Ai, are you ok?" I got no answer, just more wiggling so I went closer. "Is it the hangover?" I asked and smiled indulgently to her as I took the sheet of her face... only to see it was not her face that I smiled to but Gokudera-kun's. "AHHHHHH" I screamed and stepped back. What is going on with those guys taking over our rooms? And where is Ai?

I went out of the room only to see Squalo standing at the entrance of my room.

"What? You're still here? Get out!" I said and went down the stairs to look for Ai. She was sleeping safe and sound on the couch Gokudera-kun was sleeping last night. I don't even have the energy to bother with this. I sighed and just stood there watching Ai.

"What are you doing standing there? What are you, a candlestick?" Omg, this guy pissed me off so much! I can't believe I found him hawt last night. I glared at him and gotta say he looked so sexy at the morning with his bedhair which didn't even look bedhair. It was charming.

MENTAL SLAP!

"Didn't I tell you to get out? And take Gokudera-kun with you if you can!"

"I have no relations with him so of course not" He glared back and yawned.

"Mhmmm... wh- t's -p?" Ai's sleepy voice butt in and I calmed down.

"Nothing" I answered and sat on the couch where she was sleeping remembering I was still in my pjs... WHO CARES? It's just the jerk.

Gokudera-kun came down the stairs just then.

Make that two.

"Why are you sleeping in the couch, Ai?"

"Errm... I remember... getting up for some water" started rubbing her eyes "and Gokudera-kun woke up and one thing led to another and somehow I was sleeping here and he wasn't" That explains a lot...

"Ok... Go wash yourself. We have school today."

"Do we have to, onee-chan? I'm sooo tired."

"That's why I told you not to drink" I sighed "We have to go to school. C'mon c'mon, get up" She got up slowly and headed to the bathroom. I looked at the 2 guys standing near the stairs.

"What do you want guys? You can go now. It's morning."

"No breakfast?" Squalo asked.

I gaped at him. Yes, gaped!

"I'm sorry? Breakfast? Go to your house or base or whatever to eat. We are not a hotel!" The cheekiness of some people! This day was just too sudden to deal with it!

"Grrr..."

Ai appeared at the top of the stairs.

"C'mon, onee-chan, let them eat here. Last night was tiring...' She yawned and went to the bathroom again and I took a deep breath. The fastest I was done with them, the fastest they'd be gone. I wonder how Tsuna deals with it everyday... I really pity him.

"Ok... I'll go dress up and fix something for us to eat. Just sit down for now. Won't take me long" They agreed grumpily and I went upstairs and used my own bathroom and got ready in 10 minutes. I took another deep breath and went downstairs. The 2 guys were on the couch just trying not face each other... talk about overreacting...

"Are you 2 ok with pancakes?"

"Ok" said Gokudera-kun.

"Che... I guess" I ignored Squallo's comment and made those pancakes. By the time I was done, Ai was ready too and all 3 of them seemed awake. I saw at the top of the table , Squalo at the right side, Ai on my left and Gokudera-kun on her left. We all started eating in silence and I was pretty glad of it cause really after last night's event, I'd be glad not to talk with Squalo forever even though-

MENTAL SLAP!

That's right! I don't like him at all! He is a jerk who always tries to piss me off and always does piss me off. We mutually dislike each other! Yes yes... that's right.

"So..." Squalo started and my hand froze in mid-air. Ai's too. I guess she was in a weird position too having been kissed by Gokudera-kun. Both of us fell to the same trap! "What happened last night?"

"Nothing" came my and Ai's voice combined.

"Nothing?" Squalow raised his brow.

"Yup nothing" I answered calmly staring the pancakes to avoid blushing.

"... Cause Bel sent me this weird message..."

"What weird message?" My head shot up. I hope he didn't tell him anything! Aww Bel and to think you seemed like a fun person... proly a person who makes fun of other people for his own pleasure.

"That something very interesting happened last night and I lost something important?" Oh there's me blushing.

"No idea."

"We should better go to school now" chirped Ai and I thanked her through our normal eye-contact connection. Probaly she didn't wanna stir up any memories of her own and who can blame her. It was Gokudera-kun we were talking about. The guy who brings dynamites to school.

"Yup we should" I agreed and got up putting my plate in the sink. "If you guys are done you should go" Gokudera-kun seemed to have wanted to say something but instead he put a poker face , gave me his plates, said bye and left.

"Phew that's one down" Ai sighed with relief. Yeah, if the other troublemaker left too but he seemed to not want to go. Gawd, my luck... I ignored him and got my bag and waited for Ai to get ready. First time this morning was so silent but I prefered it than talking with HIM!

"Ready Ai?"

"Yup" she came to me and I opened the door.

"Well Squalo-san, time to go. If you please" I gestured to the door. He just looked at me. WHAT? I responded with raising my brow and after a few intense seconds of doing the same thing, he tilted his head.

"Che" I put my hands on my waist and glared at him and he finally went out of the house.

"Bye Squalo-san" Ai was nice.

"Farewell" was all I said but he just tsk'ed and vanished in a second. What was his problem? I even tried to be nice!

**School - Classroom**

It was break and I was sitting at the desk in front of Ai's at window row and I was looking outside while she was drawing smiling like every time she drew. I was feeling kinda weird and I had no idea why. I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them up I caught with the corner of my eye Squalo on gym's roof. Huh? Squalo up there? I snapped my head towards that direction but there was noone there. I rubbed my eyes and thought I was getting crazy. I don't even... like him!

"Ugh" I said.

"Hmmm?" Ai's head popped up in confusion.

"Nothing nothing" I said sitting facing her instead of looking out.

"Nothing? You seem like you try to deny something."

"That's a pretty certain assumption. I'm not trying to deny anything" I didn't look at her eyes and that meant I was lying to myself even. What I was trying to deny?

"You like him" she simply said.

"HUH?" She just gave me who-are-you-trying-to-kid face. "What? I don't like Squalo" I whispered in a defensive tone. Wait , defensive? I supposedly said the truth!

"Sure, onee-chan" she said and went back to drawing.

"I errr well you know... err-" Gokudera thankfully interrupted me from my incoherent babbling. Well thankfully for me, not for Ai who blushed just as he said the first word.

"Can I have a minute?" I looked at her and she nodded a bit so I got up glaring at him. Just a warning in case he wanted to say something that's hurt her. So I went to sit at the desk in front of Yamamoto which was Gokudera-kun's.

"What's up with him" I asked Yamamoto-kun who was smiling.

"Nothing" he smiled more.

"That's even more suspicious than something" I said without looking at him. I was focused on Ai but kidna discreetly. She seemed flustered and made fast movements. What was happening there?

"Just Gokudera-kun wants to be honest with himself for once" he said glancing at them too.

"Honest? Hmm, I don't know if I like the sound of that" After a few seconds Gokudera-kun came back with a scary face. Well some didn't go right.

"Get up from my desk" he bit out.

"Ok ok, no need to bite" I said walking to Ai who was a tomato. I sat to the front desk again "What happened?"

"He just came to tell me about yesterday..."

"Woo! What happened? I mean, sure I don't like him but you do so...?"

"I said it meant nothing."

"WHAT?"

"Well he seemed awkward and and and-"

"And what? Aww, Ai, you didn't even let him finish?"

"Buttttt..." Bell rang at that moment.

"It's ok, we'll see . We'll talk later" I went back on my seat and after 20 minutes of a very boring math lesson I felt my cell vibrate. Who could have texted me at this time? I checked without getting caught and and I gasped at the message.

"I know what you did last night~~!" And when I pressed the arrow there was "Shishishishi."

Oh my God, it was Bel ! Bel was practically threatening me again. I just stared at the screen not knoeing what to do. Ai noticed me panicking and through our eye-contact I told her I'd tell her when we'd go home but she still seemed kinda worried. After a minute another text came. "If you don't want your secret to be spread, come to the roof right now~~!" WHY IS HE THREATENING ME? I raised my hand right away.

"Yes Sohma?"

"Can I go to the infirmary, sensei? I feel nauseous"

"Again?" He sighed. "Sure go go"

"Thank you" I got up and tried hard not to run. Ai was surprised since she thought I'd take her with me but that was something I had to do alone. I got up to the roof in a matter of seconds, that's how fast I was going. I opened the door and Bell was right in the middle with his usual tricky smile.

"Oh my my, you were fast"

"What do you want Bel?" I said kinda out of breath.

"Nothing~~ Was just wondering about last night~~"

"Nothing happened last night! Everyone was drunk! Can't we move on?"

"Shishishishi~~ If nothing happened and everyone was drunk , then why not just laugh with it?"

"Cause it's embarrassing ok?"

"Ohhh~~ Don't tell me this was your first kiss?"

"Th-That has nothing to do with it" Dammit, why did I have to blush now?

"Shishishishi~"

"It was nothing ok?"

"Hmm, too defensive~~ Don't tell me that you like him...~~~ ?" BLUSH ATTACK!

"Wh-wh-what? Nononono!"

"Shishishishi~~~"

"Whatever Bel! It's none of your business so just keep out of it ok?" I said and stormed inside again with clenched fists.

**Objective POV**

"You heard her right? Shishishishi!" Bel said and Squalo came out of the shadows. "You got your answer right~~?" Squalo just tsk'ed him and left.

**Bell's POV**

I went back to classroom and just as the bell rang , Ai came to my side.

"What happened?" So I told her while we were going home. "What ? He threatened you?"

"Well what else it could be? Friendly advice from an assasin? Please."

"Yeah I guess but wow! Thought really onee-chan. how much are you gonna try and deny it?"

"What now?"

"You like him! It's obvious! I'm your twin! I pretty much know how you think and feel!"

"WHAT? Why would I like a jerk like that?"

"Cause he is like you!"

"I'm NOT a jerk!"

"You have the same gtfo attitude when you want to, onee-chan..."

"..."

We went to the house with her trying to to make me face my own love feelings towards him which didn't exist! And I was fending her off. When we went in the house, she went up to her room to draw while I stayed at the kitchen with my notebook wriring on my diary. Well, more like a journal. It was peaceful for like 20 minutes when there was a loud kicking noise and the entrance door flew a few meters away.

"What the hell...?" I looked like dumb at the door on the floor unable to move.

"VOIIII!" I turned my head slowly at him cause I was still dumbfounded and when I saw Squalo standing at the entrance with his superior and confident face, I felt my blood boil.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." I said strangely calmly while moving closer to him with every word.

"What? Oh, the door?"

"Are you freaking serious? You knocked my door over and you don't even care?"

"Why should I?" I cannot get this person!

"Why?" I echoed.

"I wanted to come in."

"Ever heard of just knocking?" I clenched my fists.

"Che, I don't knock."

"I noticed... so what the heck do you want here?" I can't even get how calm I was even though I could feel burning inside.

"I came to state a fact."

"Excuse me?" He looked at me and went inside and stood a meter away from me. I was still too shocked to do anything. At that time, Ai came down.

"Onee-chan, what was that huge noise?" She saw the door at the floor and Squalo in front of me. "Ohhhh!" she said knowningly.

"What ohhhh?" I snapped.

"Nothing nothing" she smiled. "I'm gonna leave you 2 alone for now I think" she said and rushed past us to get out.

"Why?" I asked but she just smiled and was already out of the house. I so hate her! I kept staring at the way she went past Squalo till he went right in front of the way I was looking. "What?" I asked blushing. Too close, too close.

"I came to state a fact."

"Again with that? What is it?" I said avoiding his gaze. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him surprised.

"You are mine."

Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine... kept echoing in my head.

Huh?

His face seemed dead serious.

Huh?

And thus I had the most blushing dumb face I ever had.

"Huh?" I finally asked .

"You are mine" he said simply again.

"I'm sorry? I'm yours?" I was shocked.

"Yes."

"What the-" before I managed to finish my sentence he yanked my arm and kissed me... for many seconds. I was petrified. I couldn't even hear my thoughts cause they were so damn many. He stopped after a whole lifetime for me and smirked.

"That seals it!"

"Huh? THAT seals nothing! Who do you think you are coming here and telling me I'm yours? " I shouted shocked.

"I just stated a fact."

"Screw you and your facts! Why do I have to be yours?"

"I said so."

"WHAT THE-"

"And I'm yours" he interrupted me and don't ask me why but I blushed so much after he said that.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh..." I tried asking but he leaned on again and kissed me more gently than before. This can't be possible! My mind was divided between how hawt he was and my type and the rest that he's a dangerous jerk and I hate him!

"We belong to each other" he said close to my face and I just gaped. Was this really happening? Was this jerk really confessing his love for me? And what was I feeling? I've no idea but at that moment I knew I couldn't resist so I actually nodded . He smiled was made his face look so gentle and kissed me again . I think I'm gonna faint soon . After a minute of standing like that , I stepped back coming to my senses a bit .

"Uhm , fix the door !" I said and headed to the kitchen which was a few feet away from him with my back on him . Surprisingly , he went to fix it without saying anything . This was really happening. So weird. After he fixed it, we both sat down at the table with 2 cups of tea and we weren't talking. Talk about awkwardness. Soon after, Ai returned and found us there .

"Oh hi, who fixed the door?" she said gleaming . She knew something had happened between us and she knew it was good... well if we assumed than me and Squalo being an item is good... I shook my head.

"Squalo fixed it back."

"That's pretty handy! You should hang out here more, Squalo-san" he just looked at her with that scary face I just assumed was his default face and not his really scary one. Where was my sister's sense of safety?

"Shut up Ai" I warned but she still smiled. She knew I was just embarrassed. She went up again and there was silence again. How was I gonna communicate with this guy? I stole a glance and saw him looking at me with the corner of his eye and I could see he was actually... happy. And instinctively I smiled.

That's how my relationship with the shark began.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is a post story to the Oneshot about Squalo! The future arc is my friend's idea but I worked on Bell's version since well I had ideas for it :D  
><em>

Ever since me and Ai pressured Tsuna to tell us about his life, my life seems to be as dangerous as him. Even though only 3 days have passed since I've actually learnt the truth , each day has been weird . The first day was when I learnt the truth and Squalo kissed me (epic blushing scene), the second when Squalo said I was his and kissed me again and the 3rd day, which is today, the most bizarre thing happened.

I was in the kitchen writing in my journal thinking about Squalo when suddenly I was sitting on a couch next to Squalo who was half lying on it and his hand was around my shoulders and in front of me there was a big screen where I could see Tsuna, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, Bianchi, Reborn-san and a tall guy looking at us amazed. I bet not more than me. How the heck did I get here?

"Err... we'll talk later" I heard Squalo and the big tv was off. I looked at him with wide eyes. Was it me or was he looking older?

"Shishishishi" And here's Bel. I looked behind the couch and he had changed. He looked older too and his hair was messier. What was going on here? "Look what we have here~~" At that moment I remember where I was sitting and with who so I jumped up immediately.

"Where am I?" Squalo seemed still shocked. Still I bet not more than me. "You 2 look different! What happened?"

"Aww, your wife seems so confused, Squalo" Squalo made his angry face.

"Get lost!"

"Wife?" Dumbfounded... again. I wonder how many times this person will make me look like a retard.

"Of cour-"

"Shut up, Bel and get lost" Somehow Bel was nice enough and he did leave but did I really want to be alone with Squalo? When Bel left, Squalo sat properly at the couch and looked at me focused.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I got defensive. We just started dating, I didn't want to be critisized right away so I changed the topic back to him. "You didn't tell me why you look so different."

"Big story."

"I guess I have time... since I don't even know where I am" I drawled. "Where am I by the way?"

"Sit and I'll tell you" glanced at the spot next to him. I blushed but sat. I was so nice today!

"So?"

"Well as I said it's a big story... we are 10 years past your time" he simply said.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's really complicated but Sawada and the rest have been exchanged with their previous selves because of a great danger but... I didn't think YOU were gonna change... You don't really have much to do with Vongola except your sister" What the... I was supposed to believe all that crap? But somehow it did connect the pieces. Squalo didn't just look older, he was older, same as Bel and I'm sure Bianchi seemed more mature too... and my sister... wait, Ai?

"Where's Ai ?" I turned to him fast .

"We haven't heard any news of her changing since her last mission so I guess she is still ok."

"Huh? Mission? WHERE'S AI?" I panicked. My twin seemed to be in danger!

"She's a Vongola member and you are in Varia so no need to worry about her , she knows how to protect herself."

"WHAT? Ai is doing missions for Vongola? Why the heck is SHE in Vongola? And why am I not with her?"

"Well that's obvious."

"Really?" He looked at me with his usual superior attitude which I guess hadn't changed in those 10 years.

"You are mine" I just stared at him and felt my cheeks burn but most of all I was just processing what he had just said. Assuming he was telling the truth about the time leap, was I really with him all those 10 years? That's so damn impossible I can't even begin to count the reasons.

"No way!"

"A fact once stated, doesn't change" he raised his brow and I got up from the couch pissed off.

"Not again with the facts. Since your facts include two people unless I agree, they are assumptions. Don't get so full of yourself! There's no way I'd stay with you for 10 years. Outright impossible!" He seemed hurt for a split second but he was back in his jerk self right away.

"Well the future proves you wrong!"

"I don't care about the future! I don't even actually believe you this is 10 years later!"

"What you believe is unnecessary, stupid woman!" he got up from the couch too.

"UGH, why did I ever think you were a decent guy?"

"You are still with me!" smirked in a pissed off way.

"Whatever, I'm going home. Don't bother me again!" said while walkin to the door which I slammed it behind me. I didn't go too far before I saw the rest of Varia members, except well Xanxus-san and Mammon. Instead there was a guy with a black frog helmet. Is this how much the style in the future changed? And everyone did seem older.

"Oh is this Squalo-san's young wife?" said the new guy with a bored voice. Well he did seem bored altogether.

"Shishishishi ~ Yeah , that's her~~ Hi, Bell-chan~~"

"Uhm hi, I wanna go home now so if you please ..." I managed. They were kinda intimidating.

"This is your home though, Bell-chan 3" Lussuria said.

"No, it isn't. What is it with you guys?"

"Didn't Squalo-san tell you this is the future?" the new guy asked.

"So it's true?"

"Yup, it is" Levi said. I sighed. What was going on...

"So, young wife, what do you plan to do?"

"Young wife?" I was confused. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh yeah, young wife doesn't know me. I'm Fran, Mist's Guardian."

"What happened to Mammon?"

"Shishishishi, he got what she deserved~~" That didn't sound good.

"Uhm sure... Can you tell me more about the future?"

"Sure 3" I went and sat down next to Fran who even though seemed to make nicknames for everyone, I liked him a lot. So soon they explained me the thing with the Arcobalenos and the Trinisette and Byakuran and how Tsuna and others have been exchanged with their past selves because of the rings and how my sister had joined Vongola.

"This is just too much..." I pressed my eyes shut. And opened them again. "But why am I here? Am I seriously a Varia member?"

"Shishishishi~ You've filled our Cloud Guardian spot."

"But... ugh, it doesn't really make sense."

"But you are the young wife."

"What is it with this wife wife thingy?" I exasperated looking at Fran.

"Ohhh you don't know, Bell-chan? 3"

"Shishishishi~~ You are married in the future."

"No..." I tried processing what he had said. I'm married in the future. Squalo said I'm his and that we were together for all those 10 years... No effing way! "Nononono... no NO!" I shook my hands to prove my point.

"Oh, the young wife doesn't seem happy."

"Oh stop with that! There's no way in hell that me and... and that shark are married!"

"Oh look who's here" I looked behind me and there was Squalo who just looked like he was trying hard not to snap. Of course, of all the things we said, he had to come at that line.

"Che" said and left.

"Someone is sad" Fran said.

"He isn't sad!" I said. He wasn't sad... right?

**Bell's room**

"So this is my room, eh?" I looked around.

"Of course not. This is a guestroom, shishishishi~"

"Ehh, where do I sleep then?"

"With Squalo" he smirked. I just looked at him.

"So uhm... how did I and him get married anyway?" I asked looking down blushing.

"I'm not into love stories but I can show you pictures of your wedding, shishishishi~~" WEDDING PICTURES? This is getting so real!

"Yeah, I'd like to, thanks Bel" He went and returned fast but before I had the chance to see the album, Squalo entered the room looking pissed. Surprise.

"What the hell are you 2 doing in here?"

"Jealous? Shishishishi~"

"Shut up, worm!"

"Hey" I got up from the bed. "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you doing with him in here?"

"None of your business!" I shouted and glared.

"Of course it's my business" glared back.

"Get out of my room!" He didn't answer to that, just glared more.

"Shishishishi~ I was just showing her some pictures... from your wedding"

"HUH?" he snapped and grabbed the album Bel was holding in his hands. "Don't do unnecessary things!"

"HEY! I wanted to see that!"

"Why do YOU care?" he bit out.

"I-" I didn't know what to answer.

"Figured" then he turned to Bel "YOU! Get out of here!" As he was pointing the door , a photo came out of the album and I picked it up fast before he caught it. I didn't have enough time to see what was on it since Squalo snatched it back. "Give me that!" I did catch a glimpse though. I'm certain I saw Squalo smiling with happiness as I had ever seen him smile while hugging someone who I didn't manage to see the face. I knew it was me but I didn't know how I looked. It made me feel kinda sad cause I just realised that Squalo was happily married with my future me and... I kinda wanted to see that ecstatic face in real life... "What?" he asked me cause he saw I was sad.

"Nothing" I was defeated. He just raised his brow but said nothing.

"YOU" turned to Bel "Get out now!" Soon, they were gone and I was all alone in my thoughts.

The new couple days Squalo as seemingly ignoring me except when he yelled at Bel and Fran cause supposedly they were too close with me and of course the more he yelled at them, the more they tried to piss him off more. Even though I had softened up a little after the picture , 90% of the time me and him actually talked was fighting so we were kinda angry at each other. Soon, he decided that me and him were going to the Vongola base. I wanted to believe he was doing it for me but he was being the usual jerk and I just couldn't.

**Vongola Base**

We reached the Vongola pretty soon . We went in through a hidden entrance and the first thing I heard was Ai.

"S-Squalo-san?" I came out from behind him to greet her. "Nee-chan!"

"Ai!" I hugged her " Hey, you are not older at all. What happened?"

"I got exchanged with my future self too. What are you doing here?"

"Squalo decided it" pointed at him.

"Che" he said and in a bit he was in a meeting with Reborn-san and I went to the dining room with Ai and sat on a table.

"You won't believe what happened Ai!"

"No, you won't believe what happened , nee-chan!"

"I'm married to Squalo" "Hibari-san kinda likes me!" we said at the same time.

"You're married to Squalo?"

"Hibari likes you?"

"You start first, onee-chan"

"Well... apparently me and Squallo stayed together for all those 10 years and... we got... married. I can't believe this ! Me and him together for all those 10 years? Bel sgowed me wedding pictures! Or well... he tried to but Squalo grabbed them before I had the chance. He wears a wedding ring! He is freaking 32 years old and I'm 15! CREEPY!"

"Calm down, nee-chan. This is your future self. Not you."

"But still... CREEPY."

"Apparently I'm with Hayato in the future too. And then there is this thing with Hibari-san..."

"God, can't we fight some normal guys?"

"Well Hayato is nice enough... though we are kinda fighting now so yeah."

"What happened with Hibari? And since when do you call Gokudera-kun Hayato?"

"He kinda pinned me on the wall a while before you came... and he asked me to call him like that when he asked me out "she blushed "He saw Hibari-san pinning me and he got jealous. But I dunno anything! I mean, this is the future!"

"UGH guys! I still can't believe my luck."

"You are not so bad."

"Not so bad? What would you want? Being married to the shark or being like by Hibari?"

"Err, I see your point."

"See?"

"And Hibari-san doesn't like LIKE me, he just seems closer with me... I wonder how well my future self got along with him!"

"Pretty well if he cares about even a tiny tiny bit. But ugh, what am I gonna do about Squalo? We always fight."

"Try to talk to him ?"

"And say what ? Didn't you hear me that we always fight ? I don't even know how I even got married to this ..."

"Erm, oneechan..."

"... shark that only knows how..."

"Nee-chan!"

"... how to yell and make me miserable!"

"NEE-CHAN!"

"What?" She pointed behind me and surprise surpise it was Squalo. Seriously, what timing is this?

"Oh err... time to go" I said getting up and vanishing at the door behind Squalo and went to hide in another room. After a few minutes, I went back being sure Squalo wouldn't chit-chat with my sister and I waas right. My sister was sitting there doing nothing. "Did he leave?"

"Yup and he looked pretty skeptical, nee-chan"

"Skeptical, eh?" I mentally sighed. I was doing this all wrong. "What am I gonna do, Ai?"

"Simple, go apologise to him."

"Apologise ?"

"You hurt him, nee-chan. You have to say sorry" I sighed.

"What are you gonna do with Hibari?"

"No idea."

"I say go asking him directly or you can try asking Kusakabe. As his lackey, he must know everything."

"Hmm, I guess. I'll go prepare a plan. Talk to you later, onee-chan."

"Ok!" And she left and I was all alone thinking what should I do. Me and him were so alike... So I guess if I were honest with him he'd be honest with me too. It was worth a try.

I waited till the afternoon and went to the training room I knew he was with Yamamoto-kun. I hid in the shadows till Yamamoto-kun left without noticing me. I slid to the open door and saw him inspect his katana and I was so nervous about walking inside. I took a deep breath , plucked up my courage and went inside. He noticed me but didn't say anything. He kept working on his katana. I coughed to get his attention but he didn't make it for me. Fair enough.

"Erm, Squalo?"

"What?" he said without looking at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Silence. "It's about the last few days..." I started. Silence, "What? Are you gonna ignore me now?" I snapped. He glared at me . Fair enough . I sighed. "Look... I know I was rude... really rude I guess but you have to understand this was all pretty sudden and fast for me. And I handled it kinda rough..." I was looking at the floor now cause it was embarrassing but I could feel his eyes on me. I forced myself to look up "Thing is ... I am sorry. I spoke too hastily. I don't know exactly what is going on but... it's not like I hate you, you know" He seemed surprise for a second but he hid it fast. That was cute. "What I wanted to say is... that well maybe... actuall... I'd like to give this, us, a chance... and-" Before I could continue he had hugged me and I froze. He put his face on my shoulder and he tightened his hug a bit like I was gonna disappear any moment now. And then it really hit me. This Squalo really loved me. And I had hurt him always saying how much of a jerk he was and that he was making me miserable. He probably thought that when I'd return to the past I'd avoid him like the plague.

I closed my eyes unconsciously and moved my head a tiny bit near him but he felt the gesture and suddenly he had left me looking at me surprised. I guess his face matched mine. Well what is this if not embarrassing?

"Errm so yeah, that was all I wanted to say" I said disorientedly. "Talk to you later I guess" I said and left before he could hear my heart thumping. When I was at the entrance, I looked discreetly at him and I could only see half his face but I was certain that what I was seeing was a smile. And not any smile but the kind of smile you have when you are so relieved over something you were really worrying. I guess I had my reasons for marrying him in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okkk~~ It will proly go on for more ~! And this chap is kinda big and slow since well, you'll see why but it's kinda a transitional chapter and I had to give some details /o/ Either way, hope you like it and it'll be better from here on._

It's been 2 weeks since I've been in Vongola base and I haven't seen Squalo much. I can't say that I'm sad about it. I mostly feel relieved. I remember the last time we talked and it was so embarrassing... I confessed, didn't I? Ugh, I don't wanna think abt it!

Either way , the things here seem pretty tense. Tsuna and the others keep training for a long time and us girls do the chores around. So entertaining... It's not that I mind helping smd I know they are protecting us but I don't rly know even from who. They explained to me more or less what was happening but it wasn't nearly enough and really I can't just stay still letting others protect me. I'm used standing up for myself most of the time or at least DO something instead of watching from the sidelines.

"Have you heard the news, Bell-chan?" Kyoko broke me out of my deep thoughts while I was mopping the floor absent-mindedly.

"Hmm? News?" I looked at her .

"Yeah, we are gonna leave the base!"

"Huh? Leave the base? Why?"

"It's not safe apparently anymore. I don't really know anymore details" Why am I not surprised? She sighed. I joined in her sigh.

"So when do we leave?"

"Tonight. So get ready as much as you can!" She said walking through the door.

"Ok."

I wonder what went wrong now. I hate not being involved. Either way, I went back to my room and packed... well the few that I had like a few clothes, underwear and some notes from the base. They all fit in my small backpack.

What to do now? I don't think cleaning is our top priority since we are leaving. I'd better go and ask Biancchi to tell me some of the details. Well I'm sure she knows, just how to make her tell me is the problem . So, I went to the control room. the first place I saw when I came to the future from the screen in Varia. Sigh... What is he doing now I wonder. If things are worse, I wonder if he's okay.

I reached the control room's door and shook my head to focus on the task on hand. I almost knocked the door when I heard voices talking.

"... dangerous. Varia is there scoping around the forest."

"I know. Squalo already informed there was trouble there."

"Already?"

"Yeah, we can't hide for long. Tsuna better be ready soon."

"He should be. We have to get ready too. Squalo said he'd clear the path from the east side of the forest."

"That's..."

I didn't hear anything more cause I started running. I had a choice in my hands. I could either sit back and watch the others fight for me or go out and help. There has to be something I CAN help with. Reborn-san said Squalo would be around the east side of the forest. This isn't extremely far from here. If I go now, I could arrive before nightfall. I know it's not wise or smart but I just can't sit here doing nothing when others risk their lives. Especially Tsuna! Ever since I remember him he has been a wimp and suddenly they all expect him to save the day. As his childhood friend I can't just let him go without me being there.

I ran to my room and stuffed the backpack they had given me with items that I'd need liek a 2nd change of clothes, underwear, first aid kit (I already said how dangerous is to wander outside so you never know), rope, a pair of scissors, a cellphone that had given me too and anything else that could be used as a weapon. After writing a small note and taping it on the closet inside's top corner, which was a code me and Ai had invented if ever we wanted to pass notes without having to be afraid if it was found out, I opened my door and checked left and right and I saw noone there so I run again.

Having to do all day except chores had given me out checking out the whole base and I knew most of the exits so my goal was to reach the east door which was 2 floors under the one I was in. Unexpectantly, I had no problem reaching the door which I guess was normal considering most are not even here. But upon reaching there, I had another obstacle, the password. I hadn't an elaborate plan to overcome it since the doors weren't locked from the inside but the alarm would rise so I only had to ru nas fast as I could... and I did so.

I ran as fast as I could to the surface and started sneaking around houses and abandoned cars. The forest wasn't so far from where I was. I could see it above the roofs. After half an hour or so, almost near the forest's entrance and thinking how lucky I must have been to not have encountered anything, luck decided to switch sides cause suddenly I was grabbed by my waist and hoisted up in the air.

"WAHHH" I shouted and started kicking around. "Let me go! Can't you hear me? Let me go dam-" Before I had the chance to finish, somehow I was wrapped in thick rope and a tape on my mouth. For the first time since I came to the future or any time in my life most probably, I was really scared. I turned to look who he was before I was done in. Was this really the end?

"What are you doing here, young wife?" The apathetic voice rang in my ears and I almost shed a tear of relief. In a second I was released from the ropes and tape and set on my feet on a balcony. It took me a few seconds before I could answer without my voice trembling from the adrenaline.

"I just... got lost while we were moving to the other safe location" I said avoiding his eyes. Fran just cocked his head.

"Is that so? Then better inform them" he said talking out a cell.

"No" I said more loudly than I should.

"Hmm?" His expression didn't change. "Was young wife trying to go where the stupid long-haired captain is?"

"Stup... Ahahaaha" I laughed. "I'll call him that next time I see him" feeling better somehow.

"I'll accompany you then"

"Wh-what? I didn't say I was going to find him!"

"Then shall we call the base?" The cellphone was in his ear again.

"No no! Ok... I guess! But I still wasn't going to find him exactly!" I tried defending myself but Fran's face never changed. He just took me from the waist again and jumped and I closed my eyes at first "What are you doing Fran? Want to kill me?"

"This is the fastest way"

"But still dang-" I opened my eyes and marveled at how easy it was for him to jump so high and so fast. Was I able to do that too in the future? "This is actually pretty nice"

"For you, young wife. You are heavy."

"Wh-wh-what?" I blushed. "I'm not heavy! You are weak!"

"Yes yes, young wife."

After a minute of jumping, suddenly Fran threw me to the ground in front of the forest's east entrance on top of some very mushy mushrooms. I started getting up.

"Fran! I know you told me you'd accompany to the forest but you didn't have to throw me like th... what the heck?" I swore when I looked up to find him. Around 10 guys were flying around.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them. You can just run inside."

"Are you sure?" I asked while knowing that it was pointless. I had no use here but I couldn't just leave him behind.

"If you stay, I'll probably be sliced in 100 pieces but your stupid husband"

"... Fran...ok" I agreed and started running again to get deep in the forest.

"Wait wait lil girl. We cannot let you go!" A random guy popped up in front of me smiling like a creeper and I had to stop abruptly. "So what have w-" His voice died as he was sent 10 meters away by a... dinosaur? I turned to look at Fran.

"I like being creative. Now go." I nodded and went inside the forest leaving the fight's sounds all the more behind me till I could hear nothing.

I walked for 20 minutes to no avail. I followed the path as much as I could nd then continued through the trees on my own but I could find nothing and the sun had started to set and couldn't see properly (why didn't I bring a flashlight with me?) and on top of that, I was afraid if there was an enemy around. I may be more brave than others usually but I'm not used to a real battleground.

I had started losing hope and decided to rest for the night inside a hole in a tree. I lit a match to see how it was and all surprisingly it was clean and I saw a blanket on the side. Some was here before and that could only mean this spot wasn't as safe as I thought. But nonetheless, I could do nothing at this night. So I sat down and ate a sandwich I had brought with me for the trip and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I dreamt about scary big guys and Tsuna quivering while all the rest were down, Ai being trapped in a corner and was calling for me, Squalo was down in a pool of blood and then a woman staring at me and slapping me...

"-ke up! Wake up I said!" I opened my eyes just before she could slap me again. She was no dream, she was reality. I couldn't see her at all though cause it was dark. How long was I out for? My hand instinctively went slowly inside my backpack. "Don't even try" she mocked. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"None of your business" I replied. "Who are YOU?" She was pissing me off. I'd show her that I'm no coward.

"Oho?" she giggled. "Come with me"she said decidedly.

"What if I say no?"

"You won't" She grabbed me from the neck and forced me out of the hole and then forced me to stand up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I said trying to break free.

"Oh shush" She brabbed my waist this time and off we were but even though I found it fun with Fran, I hated it with her cause she seemed like an enemy and I couldn't not see anything at this blackness. I tried to wiggle my way out of her hold but I'd probably hit hard plus she was really strong.

After a few mins she stopped and put me down.

"What now?" I said rubbing my neck and waist.

"What the hell?" I heard a very familiar voice behind me and turned to face the direction it was coming from but it was still very dark. "What are YOU doing here?" I didn't really believe he was talking to her so I answered.

"Got lost." I said indifferently.

"LOST?" Squalo's voice resounded on the trees.

"Hey hey keep it down, will you?" the woman said. "If you wanna alert the enemies so much, just make a bonfire"

"Tsk" he seemed to listen to her and that surprised me. Squalo didn't seem like a guy who listens to others so obediently. At least from my few days experience with him that is.

"Are we gonna stay here all night?" I asked starting to get pissed off about not being able to see anyone. "Some of us don't have night vision" I couldn't see but I could certainly see a very heated glare on me. "What? If you want to fight, we can do it somewhere that there's light!"

"Haha, I like this girl. C'mon" she said and grabbed my hand. "There's a secret room here" I followed her and after descending some stairs and opened the door at the end, I got into a well lit room.

"Finally!" I said and turned to face Squalo. He was glaring at me. Bad idea.

"Are you gonna tell me now why you are here?" he said trying to keep his voice controled.

"I said I got-"

"And stop that 'got lost' bs!" I glared at him.

"I'm here now. Does it matter why or how?" I said crossing my arms.

"DOES IT MATTER? It's a battleground here, not a playground!"

"I know that!" I snapped.

"Sorry to intrude in this very nice conversation but I couldn't help but wonder, is this... Bell?" I turned to look at her for the first time under light and she was pretty nice. Taller than me obviously, light purple hair in a ponytail and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a Varia uniform but it seemed more simple that the ones Squalo and hte rest wore so she should be an underling.

"What is it to you if I am?" I snapped at her. She was pissing me off even more for some reason.

"Oho, you hadn't told me that Squalo" What first name familiarity is this?

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Marian and..." she walked next to Squalo who was still glaring at me. "... Squalo's mistress"

"WH-?" He turned to shout at her but she...

She kissed him.

For several seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

_Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that obviously to keep it going, I'll have to diverge from the main plot introducing new characters, change kinda the time length etc. I don't think it's a problem, just saying it so you guys know. Also, thanking Blueberryxn cause she's the one who told me to keep it up C: So thanks! Either way, hope you like it and all c:_

I could only stand and stare as the scene unfolded in front of my eyes.

The woman, Marion as it is, was talking when suddenly he turned her face grabbing him into a kiss.

Squalo seemed really surprised and didn't stop her.

The kiss went on for at least 7 seconds before Squalo pushed her away.

Squalo yelling. Marion laughing. Me... not knowing what to do.

7 seconds...

"Oi, are you ok?" I snapped my eyes into focus when I heard him. No way was I letting him see that I was upset.

"Yes, of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" He just looked at me. "Either way" I continued fast cause his look made me irritated inside. "Where do I get to sleep? Napping in a tree isn't the most comfortable thing in the world you know." I tried to laugh.

"I'll show you" Marion popped in smiling and I couldn't help the grimace out of my face. She only giggled.

"Ok" I said tightening my grasp on my backpack's straps.

"B-" I heard his voice but just didn't have the will to look at him so I turned abruptly at the opposite where Marion had moved averting my eyes from him and follwed her into a path.

"I thought you'd break into a fit!" she laughed in our way for my room.

"Break into a fit? Why?" my voice kept being expressionless.

"Why? Well he IS your husband... oh but I guess that doesn't apply right now, does it?" she giggled again.

"Wh-... Yes, it doesn't apply right now but it doesn't change the fact that he IS married and you still did that"

"Well well, someone's too uptight about such principles!" I only grimaced behind her back. "But this is between him and me, right?" She turned looking at me smiling.

Well if Squalo was such a jerk then... "Yes what he does it's his own business, not mine" I agreed.

"Will you listen to that, Squalo? She doesn't care if you cheat on her or not!" She looked behind me and I turned to face Squalo a few feet behind us.

"You wh-. I didn-... Were you following us?" I finally said in a cold voice. His face seemed similiar back to when he caught me talking to Ai about him and I couldn't handle it so I turned to Marion again. "I'll assume this is my room?" I pointed to the door left of me.

"You'll assume right." I had closed the door behind me before she even managed to finish her sentence.

I took off the backpack and lied on the bed with my arm over my eyes. I felt really sad for some reason but I couldn't really understand why. Just all these questions kept swirling in me. Did I care about Squalo THAT much that it had affected me to this extent? Who was Marion? Why was she so friendly with him? Why did HE let her be so friendly? Did something happen between them? Did he really cheat on the future me? And if that was so, why did he make such a pained expression? He was the one that let her kiss him for 7 seconds, not me! ... Why do I care so much?

A tear escaped from my eye and fell on the mattress. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Last time I had felt like that was when I was rejected at middleschool by my 2 year crush and this time I didn't really even know the guy for a month. But... I couldn't help but feel cheated somehow. Just some time ago, I felt that we reached an understanding only to see now that in my future he's playing with someone else even though we're supposedly together. I wish Ai was here to talk to her. She always understood me better than me...

I shook my head. This has nothing to do with me. At least yet. He's 32, I'm 15. Right now we are not the ones connected. I refuse to feel sad about a guy almost 20 years older than me. If else, he sohuld be making amends, not me. Thus I fell asleep dreaming nothing.

**Later~**

Footsteps out of my room woke me up. They were pretty heavy so I supposed Levy-san was passing through. So the base wasn't just for us 3 which was good. I'd probably end up killing someone.

I didn't feel sleepy anymore so I decided to take some fresh air. I felt a lot calmer cause of the nap and was sure I'd feel even better if the morning air hit me. Well, at least I hoped it was morning. My watch was broken and didn't check the cellphone and since we are underground, I had no idea. So, I walked up up to the surface and was surprised to see the lack of safety. Anyone could pass. Well I guess, it was just a refugee, not the place with all the equipment.

I saw noone till I reached outside which was good. I may be feeling better, but I'm in no mood to see either Squalo or Marion. And as I was thinking it was morning. At least it was going to be soon. I could see some rays at the top of trees but the sky was still dark. I stretched my body and lied on my back basking on the warmth of the sunrays. It felt so good but I missed Ai. I was always the troublemaker but we weren't really seperated so much before. I should probably turn on my cell and call her back at some point today.

"What are you doing here?" the voice I didn't want to hear at all today said vanishing the smile I had from thinking my twin. I opened my eyes and looked up and there he was, sitting on a branch of a tree.

"As you can see, lying down." I said strangely calm closing my eyes again. If I had to talk to him that didn't mean I had to look at him.

"Some habits are hard to break, eh?" he said in a more nostalgic tone which made me look at him for a sec before I forced my eyes close again.

"Habits?"

"Wherever we had a mission in an open area, you always just fall back and let the sun warm you up with a smile on your face." This must have been the longest sentence I ever heard him say and my heart hardened cause I could hear the nostalgia in his voice but with every word he said, the memory from yesterday poppep up tainting them. "Are you ok?"

"Eh? Yeah, yeah I'm ok" I said relaxing my face cause apparently it was too tense and he had noticed it. But I couldn't sit there anymore. It felt wrong. So I sat up and headed towards the door but before I could even take 3 steps, he jumped in front of me.

"What? You won't let me go in?"

"I want to talk" He said back in his usual arrogant tone.

"And I don't. So step aside" He made no move. "Do I have to say 'please'?" I finally looked at his face tilting my head.

"No" he simply said grabbing me by the waist (which was becoming rather a routine by now really) and jumped on the branch he was sitting before. It was wide enough for both of us to sit.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "Let me down!"

"No" he said putting me next to him. "We'll talk."

"What on earth does me and you have to talk about?"

He paused before answering. "Remember 2 weeks ago? When you-"

"WH-WH-WH-!" I blushed right away. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened!" I stuttered and started looking around for a way to get down. It was at least 8 meters till the ground and I didn't feelt athletic enough to try my luck.

"You meant all that, right?" he only said in a low voice.

"I- wh- n- I don'- ... I don't know!" I shouted and he looked momentarily hurt before hiding it. "I mean yes, I did but now I don't... I don't know, ok?" I was breathing fast and could feel my face beat red. This was not the time or place for such a conversation, if ever.

"Really?" he only said keeping his low voice. It seemed so unnatural to see the usual fussy Squalo speak in such a low voice.

"Y- Yes! Things just got out of hand, don't you think? I can't..." I stopped talking cause I didn't know what to say. He suddenly seemed so far away from me and I didn't have the heart to feel him close to me. The difference in our age and time was too great for some reason and my mind was confused. I wanted to ask about yesterday but I couldn't. Seeing him I wanted to hug him but on the other hand I knew he wasn't from my world and I wanted to leave.

"I see" he said and mumbled something in Italian but I could only get the phrase 'mia belle' and then he got up. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted making me half deaf.

"Wha-?" Before I had a chance to say anything, he brought me back down and he was gone. But soon his place was replaced by Marion.

"Geez, does he never get that we are supposed to be hiding?" she crossed her arms. In the rising light she seemed prettier and prettier. I could see why he would go for her. I was just 15 at that moment but still, I wasn't any dazzling beauty and didn't seem to be growing into one.

I just turned and got past her to go inside. I wanted to cool my head.

"You know" she said "I thought you'd be more of a competition but if you are gonna be like that..." her voice got sneakier "I'll be talking him for myself" she smiled and disappeared too just as I turned fast to face her.

Ughh, I felt powerless and I hate being powerless. I hated as much as I hated feeling depressed which was what I was kinda feeling at that moment. I rushed at my room to turn on my cell. I wanted to talk to Ai to calm down. Noone else in that era knew me like her except maybe Tsuna but he was God-knows-where and he wasn't my twin.

When I turned it on, I was flooded by missed calls and messages. Of course most were Ai's and some were from the base. None from Tsuna or the others. I guess they were either busy or just they didn't want to worry them. I called Ai fast as I lied on bed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" was the first thing I heard from her.

"Well-"

"Don't 'well' me! You know how worried I was nee-chan?"

"Didn't you find my note?"

"I did but was that supposed to reassure me? You run away without even telling me. You left me behind" She seemed to start sobbing.

"Nono Ai. I had to leave cause-" Why did I have to leave? It was cause I felt restless wasn't it? Cause I wanted to help and see Squalo and instead here I was sad, making him sad. "Ai... I feel sad."

"What happened?" she turned into her serious tone right away. I explained to her everything about Marion and Squalo and how out of place I felt. "Isn't it normal?" She just said.

"What's normal?"

"To feel distant nee-chan. This isn't our world."

"I know-"

"But! It doesn't mean it's not gonna be pretty soon. It's not a whole another world. It's where we'll be in 10 years. Everything you do matters."

"Since when did you become so wise?" I wondered.

"Since you became all depressed!" I somehow felt more cheery. Ai always knew the right words for any occasion.

"Don't be disrespectful to your older sister now, Ai!" I smiled and I could actually hear her roll her eyes. "Anything happened with Hibari-san and Gokudera-kun while I was gone?"

"You were gone for less than half a day nee-chan! What could have happened more? Though- Oh gotta go, Hibari-san is coming towards me. Talk to you later" her voice cringed and hung up. I can understand her, Hibari-san has that effect on people.

Ai made me wake up though. I've been feeling depressed for what reason exactly? Cause everything that happened in this world didn't have anything to do with me and so I did nothing? Ai was right. This would become my world so it had to do everything with me and I'd do what I did with anything I didn't like. I'd change it. If Marion wants to fight, then fight she'll get. She didn't know who she was dealing with. Or actually she knew. So much the better, she knew how bad I could get.

I took a quick shower and changed into a uniform I found in the wardrobe and went out feeling refreshed in many ways. I found Squalo talking with Marion in the kitchen and felt my confidence waver a bit but I stood my ground. I walked to Squalo, grabbed him from his collar and brought him to my height. He seemed extremely surprised to do anything.

"From now on" I said looking at his eyes "you are gonna be my instructor!"

I let him go and pointed at Marion. "Bring it on!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Sry for the kinda late chapter, been kinda busy with exams and some allergy or cold started bugging me so not the best time to write. I'm still feeling kinda heavy but thought since I feel a tiny bit better and have some free time, to write something! Let's hope it turns out good x)_

* * *

><p>I was panting heavily and sweating a lot. Squalo though seemed unrelenting.<p>

"Can we please stop? It's too much" I begged with a rugged voice.

Squalo just looked at me with a half smile but said nothing.

"Please!" I tried being persuasive but I barely had any strength in my body to try enough.

He still said nothing and I kept breathing heavily following his lead.

"You know..." I stopped for a bit. "When I said you were gonna be my instructor, I didn't really have this in my mind" I finally slumped onto the floor after a very strenuous couple of hours of the hardest training I ever had.

"You said you wanted to get stronger. Shut up and do it!" Even though he seemed to be scolding me, he seemed pretty happy. When he was happy, he was yelling. When he was angry, he was yelling. When he was sad, he was yelling. Such a hard time understanding this fellow.

"I said that but Rome wasn't conquered in one day! I can't learn everything in one day either!" I retorted putting a towel over my face to cool me off.

"Complaining complaining all the time!" he tsk'd me but let me rest while he went to massacre an army of dummies.

"Well guess who likes me either way" I whispered to myself.

"HAA? Did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing. Just how hard this is."

"And again complaining! VOIIIII! That's why you'll always be a weakling!"

"I'm not a weakling!" I shouted. "It's just that in NORMAL highschools there isn't a club for mafia training! PLUS" I continued before he interrupted me. "I heard I'm pretty cool in 10 years! Don't you agree?" I flashed him a smile uncosciously and then hid under my towel again. It's still seemed kinda unnerving.

"If you don't train now, you won't ever even be able to see a spot in Varia!" he seemed unfazed.

"God! I am training! I'm sorry I'm not made of rubber!" I shouted again. "Who's complaining now? If you are not gonna say or do anything good, I'll just get someone else to do the job instead of you, ok?" Even though my plan was to keep him away from Marion and make my position visible in her eyes, things would get ugly if this would go on everyday.

At that moment, the training room's door slammed open and a usual happy Bel barged in.

"Shishishishi. Another lovers' spat?" he grinned even more and even though I couldn't see his eyes cause of his bangs, I was positive his eyes were grinning as well.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Squalo answered (or yelled) before me which I suppose was better. It was still a bit difficult to grasp myself the idea of me and him, much less explain it or, like now, retort properly. It also gave me a 2 seconds time to fix my countenance and glare at Bel.

"Shishishishishi, Boss wants to see you"

"Kusoboss, huh?" He sighed. "I'll go now." He turned to me almost immediately. "YOU! Don't think you are off so easily. We'll continue later!" I cringed.

"Shishishishishi!" Bel laughed louder and caught my attention. "I didn't say just you, sakusen-taichou. He wants both of you."

"HUH?" he looked at him.

"Both of us?" I wondered out loud.

"Yup yup. Hurry now~~ You know how he hates delay!" he grinned and left as fast as he came.

"This can't be any good" Squalo seemed to say more to himself than me but I decided to reply either way.

"Why? And why would he want to see ME either way?"

He just glared to me skeptically and said nothing.

"What did I do now?" I snapped getting up slowly getting my jacket wishing for a hot bath.

"Nothing. Come on!" he said and went on first leaving me behind but I caught up fast. My muscles were screaming for some rest but I could do nothing for now. I haven't seen much of the boss, Xanxus as I learnt, but everyone seemed to be afraid of him and only the main Varia members made some fun of him but even then still secretly.

I followed Squalo's lead watching his back. Things between us were still a bit weird but after yesterday everything seemed to flow a bit better again even though we didn't speak about 'us' at all. We more or less reached a mutual understanding I guess.

_"Bring it on!"_

_I didn't know whose face was more surprised, Squalo's or Marion's._

_Marion was the one snapping out of the shock first. She smiled dangerously and we were both glaring each other. Someone could probably really see the thunder between us. She said nothing though. Squalo on the other hand, probably didn't notice the tension at all judging from his usual attitude._

_"What are you doing?" I was too focused on Marion to actually start feeling embarrassed by what I did because when he talked to me, I just turned my strong gaze at him._

_"Got a problem?" He seemed unflinched by my tone but he didn't reply which still makes me wonder why._

_Soon after, Levy-san appeared asking some information oblivious to the whole thing and his lack of observation loosened all 3 of us up. Marion went for tracking, Squalo to take care of some plans and I went back to my room cause finally my feelings were catching up to me and I didn't want anyone to see me how red my face was._

This day started pretty normal like yesterday never happened except Squalo waking me up from 6 am telling me he was gonna train me. 2 hours with him were like I was in hell. I just don't wanna imagine what he had in store for the future sessions.

We stopped at the end of the hall where was a door and obviously that should be Xanxus office room_._ Squalo didn't bother knocking first and just waltzed in with me following from behind.

Xanxus, or boss I guess, was sitting behind his desk. I hadn't seen him before. He hadn't come at Tsuna's house that afternoon and I never saw him in the Varia base either. He seemed a pretty intimidating person with his bored look and the way he was sitting. Squalo though didn't seem intimidated at all. Well, he wasn't the 2nd in charge for nothing I guess.

"What, kusoboss?"

"Have a job for you, trash."

"Another one? What more do you want me to do?" he snapped... again.

"Thi_s _isn't for you" he bit back and looked at me. I stared at him for 2 seconds getting what he meant.

"You mean me?" I asked, surprise in my words.

"NO WAY!" Squalo yelled glaring at boss very pissed.

"Did you say something, trash?" He glared back at him.

My eyes went back and forth the 2 men who seemed to glare at each other forever without another word. After a full 30 second time, I just couldn't take this anymore.

"Not that I don't want to help..." I started feeling both of them looking at me hard but I continued. "but as you probably know, I'm not from this era and it pains me to say, I have no real abilities to do anything compared to the rest." I tried seeming polite. Actually I really, really wanted to help but I knew the most I could do was slow them down right now and this wasn't an option for me.

"You have a week's time. Be prepared." he said like he heard nothing of what I said.

"She isn't going!" he shouted louder Squalo. Boss glanced at him taking out his gun.

"Did you say something, trash?" he repeated aiming at him as Squalo took a fighting stance.

"Oi oi!" I said instinctively stretching my hands trying to get in between even though I was pretty scared at that moment but Squalo pushed me out of the way harshly. "What are you doing?" I gasped falling on my back near the door which opened just a bit with Fran's apathetic figure bent down watching me.

"Are they fighting again?" he simply said. I looked back at them and they seemed pretty heated. Squalo was shouting and Xanxus seemed even more menacing even though he hadn't gotten up from his chair. I looked back at Fran and nodded. "Don't worry, young wife. This is an everyday thing. You yourself get into those fights pretty often too."

"I do?" It seemed weird but the more I thought about it, the more logical it seemed. I was a pretty headstrong person but still... I looked over at them. Boss was frightening with that stature.

"Want to leave? They won't notice it." I was about to agree when I caught some of Squalo's words saying that I was weak and could never make it and it was a death mission. I got up not even noticing it walking towards them.

"Here she goes..." Fran closed the door.

"What do you mean it's a death mission with me?" I directed at Squalo. I knew I was weak but being belittled by him stang a lot.

"Shut up! It has nothing to do with you!"

"On the contrary, I think it has to do everything with me!" I turned to boss and hitting my hand on the desk. "In a week I'll be ready for whatever it is!" I said decisively letting my spontaneity take the charge right then.

"VOIIIIII! What are you saying? Don't be stupid!" He yelled. Boss seemed calmer than before and was looking at me.

"If she says she can do it then it's over. Get out now, trash" he glared at him.

"What's over? I won't accept this! She's too weak!" He really knew how to hit where it hurt.

"I'll train to be ready!" I had no idea why I was so eager putting my life in sanger so much but there was no way I'd let his way be insulting me!

"What training? You could barely stand before!" He snapped.

"But I'm good now!" I snapped back. My body was still screaming in reality though.

"Get your fucking fights out of here." he said shooting at a chair which blew up. I closed my eyes and protected my eyes but I didn't feel anything hitting me. Opening my eyes I saw Squalo's back in front of me. It made me lower my defenses again allowing to accept he cared but...

"Told you she's weak!" He had the magic ability to destroy any good feelings I built up for him.

"Your fucking problem! Now get out!" He said aiming at the bookcase behind me. Soon enough both me and Squalo were outside and he walked off to the dinner room and I followed him reluctantly.

"Are you stupid? How did you even think you can come?" he seemed to barely control his anger.

"I don't like when others say I'm weak!" I said kinda lamely.

"You'll do nothing useful out there!" His words seemed to sting even more.

"I said I'll train ok? Just do your damn job and train me instead of bitching like this!"

"You can't do it in a week! You would barely be able to do it in a week!"

"I'll help her" a voice popped in and we both looked at the source.

"Marion!" My heart squeezed when I heard him call her so familiar. He called everyone by their name but still, it was a very annoying feeling. "What did you say?"

"I'll help her. I'm a Cloud user too, I can show her what she needs to do."

"You're a Cloud user too?" I eyed her.

"Yes" she said smiling at me sweetly. So fake. "One of the best might I say."

"If you were, you'd be Varia's Cloud guardian."

"I should have been actually save for some personal relationships." she continuted smiling.

"OI Marion! Just leave!" I really hated what I was going to do but I really had no choice left.

"She said she'll help me! You have no say at this! It's my desicion!" I said not letting him be able to tell me what to do.

"UGHHH! Do whatever you want!" he shouted and stalked off. Well this went pretty well. Now I just had to deal with that annoying woman for a week. But this was nothing if it meant proving to Squalo who I really was and what I could do. A small voice inside me was telling he was just trying to protecting but my ego refused to listen to it. I was never someone to back out and I'd show it.

I looked at Marion who seemed pretty happy at how things had become. She made me angry just by looking at her and it was obvious she wasn't helping me out of the kindness of her heart. I just needed to find out her motives and stand above them. It was going to be hard though. If Squalo was 10 times hard, the gleam in her eyes told me hers would be around 100 times. Talk about a week in hell.

She turned to me smiling even more. Yes, I'd probably die in her hands.

"Are you ready?"

Had I any choice?

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

_Incredibly late. INCREDIBLYYYYYYYYYYYY LATEEEE! I know! Tbh, it was half ready a few weeks ago BUT I kinda hated it to the point I wanted to stop and now I just have mixed feelings. Plus I was busy with uni and stuff but then my friend kept annoying me every few days abt it so decided to do it and hope for the best (she's also the reason I didn't stop xD). WELL that being said, hope everyone likes it and don't hate me X.x  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? They are going to fight the Funeral Wreaths!"<p>

"I know, I know! Today finally will be the last day we'll have to be hiding like this!"

"Yeah but you know they are taking Bell-san with them."

Twitch.

"Bell-san? Of course they would! She is strong!"

"Did you forget? This is not the present Bell-san, it's the 10 years from the past when she still didn't even know anything about fighting!"

"Oh true! But why would they take her if she was useless?"

"I heard Boss forced them to take her. No idea why. She seemed pretty useless to me."

Twitch.

"Think we'll lose? Even if Bell-san can't take part, the others are more than enough to take them on!"

"I don-"

Loud cough.

"Oh, Bell-san, didn't s-"

"Heard you mention my name guys?" I smiled rapping on my hand a spoon cause I was going to eat cereal.

"Uhm nono. We were just talking about today's mis-" he seemed petrified. At least useless as he called me, I still had a name around.

"Don't you have anything better to do? The mission isn't going to be done itself." I cocked my head.

"Y-Yes! Right away!"

"Right away!" the second person agreed and they both scurried away fast.

"Hmph" I said a few seconds later and returned to the kitchen.

"Well well, wasn't that a bit mean?" Bel appeared leaning at the entrance with crossed arms, grinning.

"Mean? They were mean talking behind my back like this." I said turning back to my cereal. "I onl-"

"VOIIIIIIIIII" the familiar voice resounded at the hall outside the kitchen. "Where is everyone? Be ready in 10 minutes top!"

"Better leave those cereal~" Bel grinned again and disappeared in a flash.

I sighed letting the cereal bowl down and then put it back. No breakfast for me as it seems. I dragged my feet to the room we were supposed to gather and sat in a corner away from the rest. Not in a mood to listen to more critic and gossip.

This week has been a pain for me. I don't rly even have the strength to start explaining how it went. It wasn't so much physical strain as much as mental one. The power it needs to control your attribute and fuel your own box weapon was an extraordinary experience for me. An experience apparently that was easy for Tsuna and the rest though as Marion kept throwing at me every time I seem tired. Her words though aren't what worry me. I've learnt to ignore people that I don't care about. It's just...

"Line up front!" Squalo came in the room pointing at the other side of the wall. My eyes followed him while he was giving orders and noticed missing details.

He is an another problem of mine. Ever since I agreed to take on this training and mission, he's been avoiding me as much as he can. But responsible as he is, he didn't stop the training he did with me which was his way of helping me I guess but a week of constant physical and mental exercising tends to tire someone out. He never talked to me about anything else in those sessions though. I tried approaching him but he always diverted the conversation by making me run. Stamina he says.

I sighed again. This future deal wasn't as fun as I first had imagined (after overcoming the first shock of course). I have to work, Squalo -my supposedly boyfriend- is avoiding me, Marion... is being Marion and Ai isn't next to me. Every time I wish I was with her I realise that if I were, I'd proly be sitting at the base grumbling about doing nothing. So either way I look at it, being here is still the better choice for me. It's all a matter of adaptability. Soon enough, everything should be as easy as a toy.

"Are you ok?" I snapped my attention to Squalo talking. I was so focused on my own thoughts, I didn't notice he had found his way next to me in the corner. It was the first time he actually asked me that this week. Was there a hint of worry in his voice? Could I hope he won't be a face that will stop avoiding me? Because if not, I feel sorry for my future self that will have an earful when she, well I, comes back.

"Just great!" I smiled. It wasn't a lie really. I was feeling dead tired yes, but apart from that and some doubts I had, I really felt good. Something big was going to happen and I'd be there...

"Che" he said and walked away without even looking at me all the while he was here. His attitude was getting irritating to be honest and I was trying my best to understand him and be nice to him. Why couldn't he try to do the same?

I kept watching him unconsciously and noticed Marion appearing at his side from somewhere. She started talking seriously with Squalo and some lower class Varia fighters. I don't like her and I hated the fact that she's so responsible and business-like when she has to.

Marion caught me looking and gave me one of those annoying smiles and leaned closer to Squalo who he either didn't notice or didn't care. Whichever the case he didn't seem annoyed at all. I had forgotten that Marion may be bussiness-like but that didn't stop her from being a bitch whenever she got a chance.

I turned my look elsewhere cause my fists were already clenching and it dropped on Fran. This past week I rarely had any free time except showering with minimal time to sleep and eat but whenever I went to eat, Fran happened to be there the first couple days so me and him created a strange friendship. He was the only one who didn't treat me like an outsider and didn't make (so) much fun of me.

I went to his side without thinking it much. He was sitting on his own on a sofa and I sat next to him.

"What happened, young wife? You seem to be in a bad mood." He said in his always exressionless voice and face. I tried throwing out from my mind the incident with the 2 guys before and everything that had to do with Squalo and be in a better mood.

"I'm just perrrfect~" I sang. "Apart from the fact that we are going to a dangerous mission that we could die but sure it's ok." I half smiled. In any other case, this line would seem crazy but here was a common encounter.

"Nothing out of the usual then."

"Nothing out of the usual indeed." I said closing my eyes smiling.

"Hmmhhmmm~ You don't happen to be worried, young wife?"

"Worried?"

"You know, getting hit cause you aren't good enough. Getting killed cause of a single mistake. Get-"

"Stop!" I shushed him. "I'm fine Fran. I don't think negative like that and you saying such stuff doesn't make it better do shush."

"No need to worry" he kept on "Nothing will happen to you."

"Some certainty that is! How come?"

"The stupid long-haired captain wouldn't let it happen." I followed his gaze and there was Squalo glaring at me. What was wrong this time around? Ugh, let him be, let him be.

"I don't really see him going out of his way to help ME above all. He'd proly come faster to kill me himself if something goes wrong." I averted my eyes and looked at Fran.

"Hmmhhmmm~ Stubborn and ignorant~"

"Wha-" I was cut off again because Squalo started speaking again.

"Voiiiii~ Gather around. Repeating the plan for the last time! Group A will go..." he kept going for everyone's position in the mission but I lost track of what he was saying cause after all that has happened this week, I still didn't actually know what I was supposed to do. I was so focused on my training and that I'd need to help that I actually forgot the whole real mission things and didn't ask right away what I was supposed to do. I knew more or less I was the key and tried to my best to become better andMarion did train me in my element but she didn't press on any particular. More like everything was a chain. If I learnt that then the next thing would be easier and then the next thing even easier and so on and so on.

But really, what was I supposed to do in the mision?

"Fran." I whispered closely.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... well... it might sound stupid... but what is this mission about exactly?"

He looked at me even more expressionless if that was possible.

"No, I mean, I KNOW what it's about, stopping those Wreaths or whatever, just... how?"

"Go, find them, beat them"

"..." Not exactly what I had in my mind but I guess I couldn't get any more answer from Fran. "At least, do you know what I'm supposed to do?" asked in vain.

"If young wife doesn't know, why should I?"

"Err... well I dunno... leave it."

I tried focusing on Squalo's words as the last resort but I knew I had missed too much while I was asking myself and then Fran. So of course by the time I started listening to him, he was talking about the return to the base. Oh, great.

"Ready alllll?" he asked and everyone shouted in affirmative and before I knew it, we were outside with half of the men gone, to their destined positions most probably.

What were I to do then? Follow someone? Seriously, noone had come all this while to actually tell me where I was stationed and what was my purpose? Apparently not. Should I go ask Squalo? Though he didn't tell me anything either and left me in the dark so not the best solution but much better than Marion or anyone else.

So I went to him knowing he hadn't left yet (one of the few things I managed to hear from the plan) and prayed I wouldn't seem as stupid as I felt (and was... I know).

Squalo was giving orders to some lower class members as usual and was checking with everyone on his walkie-talkie and didn't seem actually so good with everything. Well then again it was him, was he actually EVER happy unless it was himself beating people? I tried talking to him but he suddenly yelled and I jumped back. Everyone was looking dead serious. Was I the only odd one out?

"WHATTTT? Not there? Are you sure?" Muffled voices could be heard by the walkie talkie but I couldn't discern the words. Squalo who could though seemed to scowl more and more. "NO! Keep with the plan! Just go round... NO! I said to go round... WHAT?" Just as he yelled again, an explosion not so far away from here was heard and my eyes went round. Whatever was happening, it didn't seem to be the plan.

I stood there mainly, watching the others running around and running off to execute their orders and generally in a state of disarray. I didn't want to be a bother to anyone so I did nothing but also doing nothing was bohtering myself. I was there and could do nothing cause for a week I didn't make my brain think the obvious and ask so I felt so helpless.

Another explosion sounded much nearer than the other and this time I jumped back and run to tend some people who seemed coming back with small wounds but Squalo grabbed my hand before I got any further than a few meters and stopped me in my track.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me fast.

"I'm going to help there!" and pointed towards the directions of the wounded members.

"Help with what?"

"Help with wh..." Help with what indeed. I had no bandages and I couldn't really do anything. Plus they didn't seem so hurt as to fall back for long. They just got up again after a fast treatment to the wounds.

He let my hand and told me to stay near him.

"Why?" it came out faster than I could think.

"Why?" he echoed my questions in a much more irritated tone. "Cause if you don't, you'll run off to God-knows-where and ruin the plan"

"What plan? You haven't even told me the stupid plan!"

"You don't know the plan...?" he asked more slowly than usual.

"No! That's what I'm saying! Noone told me what to do!" He gave me a weird look which I supposed was a sad one but I couldn't figure out why but before I could ask, an explosion went off a few meters away from us with enough force to throw me off for a good couple meters. But it didn't feel as one would think and when I opened my eyes I could see nothing cause someone was holding me and my heart missed a beat for various reasons. Because first I knew that that "someone" was Squalo and felt protected by him and second since he took the force of the explosion, he was the one who got hurt more and I was worried.

He got up fast enough which shouldn't be possible for someone if he was gravely injured. But before I could utter a word another explosion went off at the opposite direction but at the same distance and this time I felt it way more. All around felt really hot and could felt my outfit getting burnt at the edges.

My brain was working too fast for my own good cause I couldn't coordinate my movements. What was I supposed to do? What should I do? Was I really burning up? Was I gonna die? The thought couldn't be processed right and I was stuck looking at the ground not knowing what to do. But amidst everything, I felt shivering like I was covered with snow. Was it fear? Never felt this trembling before.

I could hear noise around me and knew I wasn't alone so I decided to get up but the task was still too hard for me? And where was Squalo? He protected me before but he was nowhere near me this time around. Had something happened to him? Maybe his reaction was slower due to him protecting me the first time? The trembling became worse for a single second.

I forced my eyes closed and relaxed my breathing.

What had Marion told me?

_Feel the inner power in you. It's still dormant but the moment you do you'll feel warmer and better. Just accept it. It's hard since you are a total newbe but well have you got any other choice?  
><em>

That were the first words she told me to be able to use my power easier and faster. Since then I made progress and could feel my source of power but it was usually in a closed room where nothing was wrong and my heart beat normal. Right now, I was far away from normal.

I forced myself and in a few seconds I felt the surge of my cloud element envelop me. Not much but enough to calm the trembling. I looked up from the grass and scanned around while getting up. I saw many fallen bodies this time and the fire was lurking around. I focused on trying to see silver hair somewhere on the ground but could see nothing. Where was he? I started stumbling around helping people get up when I could and averting my eyes when the bodies weren't moving. I couldn't afford the time to break down. Something had gone very wrong and I had to be strong!

I walked to the end of the clearing and peered into some trees that were untouched from fire. I almost gave up when I did catch a glimpse of it somewhere behind a trunk. I moved enough to be able to see and there he was looking exhausted resting his hand on the trunk. I went closer but noticed his lips were moving in an angry tone. I shifted myself again to have a better view and saw Marion sitting on the ground with her back on the trunk crying.

Crying? SHE was crying? A bomb or 2 were more normal than her crying.

As I was watching, I could feel some of my steadiness was coming back and as the fear subsided, I could no longer feel really weak. I looked at my hands and I could barely see any cuts or burns. I was lucky.

I decided to go to them and check if everything is ok but just then Squalo ducked to be at the same level as her and was looking at her with the most weird face of all. Was it worry? Was it exasperation? What was it?

My foot froze in the air and Marion let out more sobs grabbing on to him and he didn't push her away. He was just having that weird face and was scratching his head.

What was going on between them as to not care about the mission and, as muc has selfish as it sounds, me?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hehehe... it's almost been a whole year! TeeHee! ... Yeah, lotsa things happened actually but well uhm yeah, I will continue for the sake of my dear friend who's been pestering me for almost the whole year so we made out a deal and now it's time for my side of the bargain! Let's see..._

* * *

><p>The past few weeks had been the weirdest, hardest, scariest, most unbelievable weeks I've ever hard in my life. In a matter of a couple days, I had entered the world of my childhood friend, Tsuna, met the most extraordinary people I'd ever meet and transported into the future. And then, I had to adapt to the new environment and I had to train for a mission that was still ongoing right now. I could hear the fire behind me, the fighters shouting, powers clashing, people falling on the ground.<p>

All that would be enough to make anyone lose it when thinking about it but even though all around me was practically mayhem and I should be doing something useful, all I could do was to be mesmerized by the sight of Squalo and Marion beside that tree. It felt so unreal to watch Marion crying and Squalo trying to console her (though I don't really know what he was doing but he seemed worried enough).

I kept watching the scene as Marion clinged on his clothes and tried getting up as he was helping her carefully. She seemed to be trying to control herself, wiping her face and looking at her left to avoid him. Squalo was still looking at her with that mixed face of worry and anger and ready to yell at her again which he did again once she turned to face him again. Her eyes moved to the ground and didn't react to whatever Squalo was telling her. At some point, a tear escaped her again and she seemed to moved closer towards her leaning her head on him and he put his hand on it almost as if he was doing it with affection.

Being mesmerized as I was, I didn't notice that my communication device was beeping in my ear. It took me a few seconds after I realized to fully drag my eyes away from them and focus on the sound.

"Yes?" I said, ducking out of the way in case Marion or Squalo heard something and check this way. Why was I hiding in the first place though?

"Young wife?" Fran's static-ey voice came through.

"Fran? Yes, it's me. What happened?" I tried speaking in a low tone but audible enough to Fran.

"Where are you? I didn't see you coming back to the center-point."

"I-... I moved further away cause of the explosions." It wasn't a lie.

"Come back. It's about time for the plan."

"The pl... Wait, you KNOW the mission about me?"

"Oh oh. I can't hear you well. Signal is bad."

"..."

"Come back."

"Fr-" He hung up leaving me with the urge of wanting to strangle him.

I got up from my hiding spot to check on Marion and Squalo avoiding the reasons of hiding and was ready to even confront them in case they had spotted me. With a deep breath I opened my eyes only to see they were long gone. I should have known they wouldn't stay there forever and of course they'd be as silent as ninjas but still, where did they go? To a safe place? To the mission?

Sighing I decided there was nothing else to do there and head back to the center-point. As I turned my head towards the direction of which I had come, I saw the smoke above the trees had multiplied. However weird was this moment with the 2 of them, it wasn't enough to forget what was happening. My mind should be in this battlefield and not in some secret meeting or whatever. No more explosions could be heard but shouts were still there and that was good, I believed. If there were shouts, that means we didn't lose. Moving carefully, I found my way back to where we started and I cleared my mind from anything unrelated to this moment. I was about to head on a mission I had practically no idea about and without a full grasp on my powers. I had to be extra careful and observant if I wanted to fill the power gap a tiny bit.

But... a tiny part of me searched throughout the center-point for them only to see them nowhere around.

"There you are."

Straightened my back like I was caught doing something I shouldn't have, I cleared my head.

"So, what's there for me to do?" My voice came out a bit fast. Not only cause of the thing that I was trying to forget but of the looming mission. The time had finally come. I'd lie if I said I wasn't a tiny bit excited to actually do something but from the looks of the small disasters around me, my positivity was diminishing. I kinda wanted this to be over as fast as possible and everything would be ok!

"... Nothing." His dead voice echoed even more hollow than usual.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Just stand there."

"What...?"

"Do you know where you studied, Bell-chan?" Bel's voice was in her left ear.

"Bel...? Ho-"

"You followed a science major." Before I could start wondering how my ear piece was activated by Bel, his statement caught me off guard.

"Science? But I wanted to follow a literary one..." They all say how it'd be nice to know what your future is but getting to know such important facts so effortlessly... it just wasn't right. With this I pretty much knew all the important decisions in my life. I got involved with mafia, I married someone in mafia, I studied the exact opposite of what I wanted to and I became mafia myself. Where did my life go wrong?

_"So tell us" Ai said._

_"Tell you what?" Tsuna trembled._

_"You know what!" I said "Who was he? Why was he fighting with Gokudera-kun? And since when does he have dynamites with him?"_

_"Uhm errrr welll."_

That's where it went wrong.

"Young wife? Young wife!"

"Huh? Yes, what?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Not the time for it. "So what were you uhm, saying?"

"It's time to go~" Bel said.

"Where to?"

"The enemy's base." Fran and Bel said at the time with Bel adding a good amount of 'shishishishi'

"The enemy base? INSIDE the enemy base?" I don't know how many times I asked what they had told me but every time they said something, it sounded incredulous in my ears that asking them was a break for me to process the new information.

"Yes, young wife. IN-SI-DE." So my mission is inside the enemy's base... where most enemies would be... where it would be the most dangerous place to be...

"Uhm... ok. Ok! Let's go!" I can't really do anything else except go or run and hide and thinking Squalo and worse, MARION looking at me with a smirk saying how they knew I was weak and I wouldn't be able to do it in the end, was worse right now. "Will you ever tell me what am I supposed to do thou- WAH~~"

Fran grabbed me from my waist and the feeling seemed familiar. He started jumping from tree to tree avoiding ongoing battles. I could never understand how I wasn't falling off.

"You know," I shouted against the wind "you have illusion powers, right? Wouldn't it be easier to just 'imagine' something that I could use to fly?"

"But where's the fun in that?" he said in his usual tone looking forward without shouting but still could be heard normally. How does he do that?

"Why, where's the fun now?" I asked myself lower but he seemed to have heard as he turned his gigantic head and smiled a bit. His smiles were rare but as far as I knew, they weren't a good sign.

I didn't keep up with a conversation cause the wind was hitting my face pretty hard and I knew he wouldn't answer me while being in the middle of transportation so just waited till we landed. And we did a while later. Standing on ground after that, was pretty hard to stabilize at first and I caught a glimpse of my hair on a window and it was really disheveled which really should be the last of my problems.

"So this is the enemy base I assume." I looked up and saw a big white building. We weren't on the front door, it seems we were still hiding and Fran was covering for us with his powers in any case.

"Yes." I heard Bel's voice near me. This time he was there and hadn't somehow intercepted my ear piece. I turned to him looking kind of exasperated.

"Sooo, once again, what am I supposed to do? And please, don't say nothing" I cut off Fran's chance to speak as I saw his mouth opening. He closed it again in silence.

"Shishishishishi, seriously it's nothing~"

"WELL, if it's nothing, I will just sit here doing NOTHING and wait till everything is over since NOTHING is the solution." I bit off. This was getting ridiculous. I can imagine both of them loving to tease someone but enough is enough.

"I did tell you that you were in a science major, right~?" Bel asked with a big smile.

Sigh.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, you met certain people there, shishishi~"

"What do you mean?"

"What senpai tries to say is that you met the enemy boss."

"WHAT? The enemy boss? Who's that?" Seriously, what have I been doing the past weeks apart from training? I literally knew nothing about anything and I've been spouting nonsense about wanting to help. Then again, my thought process is all over the place. He's telling me about my future life and I'm just stuck to details. Important ones for sure but still, details.

"I've told you not to interrupt when I'm talking, stupid frog~" he threw 3 knives at Fran's chest. Fran's pain... was nonexistent.

"Ow, that really hurts senpai" he said while bending them and throwing them away. This was a sight I would never get bored of.

"Can we continue with the story? I don't think we have much time."

"Oh, don't worry." Fran said making a small figurine out of the last knife. "We won't start until the rest of the group arrives."

"Oh, we are waiting for others? I guess this makes sense. I'm not fit yet to be all alone."

"Shishishishi~"

"... So what you were saying about the enemy boss? I know him?" I pressed on.

"You were in the same college~"

"He was in the engineering department, you were in the computer science one." 7 more knives were headed towards him again. "Owww. Hurts, it hurts." his voice really didn't match his words. He started bending them again. I really couldn't help but smile a little. It felt like ages since last time I did.

"So I actually know the enemy boss... That seems pretty uncoincidental." How many were the chances of me meeting the guy who'd be our enemy years later by coincidence?"

"It was a coincidence" assured Fran. "Other circumstances led to this."

"Sure... And what was his name?"

"Byakuran." A new voice peered out of the darkness.

We all turned to the source of voice only to find a man floating in the air smiling like a child and with a purple tattoo under his left eye. Fran and Bel suddenly got serious and took fighting stances. Whoever this guy was, they knew him and it wasn't good. I have not heard of Bel getting a serious face with anyone but people stronger than him (Lussuria is a wealth of gossip).

I was basically frozen in my spot with Fran and Bel to my both sides, assumably protecting me but they weren't the cause I couldn't move. It's that the moment I looked into the stranger's eyes, I felt a shiver down my spine. His smile was very very cold.

"Hello Bell-chan. We haven't talked in years." he smiled even more cocking his head.

So he was Byakuran.

I suddenly felt the urge to run and hide behind Squalo. I wonder what he was doing right now.


	9. Chapter 9

_*peeks* Oh hello there! We meet again in a whole chapter!... After months :D To tell you the truth, I'm surprised people still find my stories since I'm so inactive so it was about time to write again! Don't get me wrong, I love writing (and if I indeed spent more time writing I'd get so much better than now) buuuuuut distractions are everywhere! I even got a student job since last chapter! Though it has ended by now... Either way, here is the new chapter and I promise... I'll try writing more c: I don't get many reviews (and who would write a review on a story that gets updated rarely? xD) but at least the ones I get are always positive so I'd feel guilty not giving the story a proper ending! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>"TAKE COVER!"<p>

A voice from afar was heard and then there was this noise coming from above. Looking up I could see some shadows coming with great speed towards us and the next thing I saw was the ground as Bel grabbed me and shoved me away which made me stumble on my feet pretty easily. I did not mind though. It seemed obvious enough by now that this wouldn't be the first nor the last time happening and who could argue? I've had enough from everything and I accepted that this was definitely not the place for me to be. What was the point to snap at the rough handling? Chances were that whatever those shadows were, they were out to kill us.

"Guys guys guys, slower next time. You scared my pretty little friend here" said that Byakuran guy and I assumed he was referring to me. "And you, Belphegor-san, right? Be gentler, ok? Though I don't think there's gonna be a next time with you around" he made a little giggle.

How could he laugh like that? I turned to their direction while he was talking and stretched a bit while getting up. The new additions to our "happy" circle were 5 very unusual people. There were 1 girl and 4 guys. The girl somehow looked... like a mermaid. Yes, a mermaid. With long blue hair and a long tail and fins. Compared to her the rest seemed a bit more normal. There was a guy with long light green hair who seemed to have a continuous smile on his face just like Byakuran and also used turquoise eye shadow... Then, there was a guy with seaweed hair and a face that seemed kind of zombified, a guy that wore a scary mask and a guy with deep red hair that honestly, looked as normal as normal someone could be which should mean he is the scariest of them all since I doubt there's anything remotely normal about them.

Thoughts were flashing with the speed of light in my head but I couldn't decide what to do. Here I was with 2 "partners" that didn't seem pretty confident right now against 6 people who didn't seem a bit fazed with us here. What was I supposed to do? All the information I had about my mission was about doing nothing... What's that nothing about?! Then again, can this even count as a mission? I don't think it was part of the plan to be found here. So what should I do? Run? I'd die. Stay here? I'd die. Talk? That could possibly buy us some time. Time for what though? The voice that yelled to take over didn't sound like he was coming here. I actually wonder if he is still alive.

A chill passed through my spine again as that thought appeared in my mind. He could be dead. As we would too probably soon enough.

I swallowed hard as the enemies were talking to each other and decided to talk. If I can't escape, the least I can do is trying to step up a bit. It could possibly seem interesting enough for time to pass and hopefully something good happens. I never believed in miracles but I never wished for one more than now.

"..." What was I supposed to say though? Fran and Bel said I knew him from my university years but of course I didn't know about that time and Byakura knew that also. Could I bluff my way out saying that I still have my memories? No, I wouldn't get away with it for long even for a bit. If only I communicate with Fran or Bel to decide on something. What would Squalo do in my position?

"...is the girl that this fuss is going on about?" this broke me out of concentration as the conversation had turned to me. Only thing I could do was play along. If death was the sure outcome, I could only hope for the best with whatever I could do. "She doesn't seem anything out of ordinary. I did expect someone better" the blue haired girl continued in a patronizing tone. I took a deep breath as discreetly as I could and I started talking.

"Excuse me. Do you mean me when you say that I'm ordinary?" I mustered all my courage and the spunk I was known for.

All eyes turned on me. Even Bel's and Fran's who were completely silent for the couple of minutes this charade started when they came. A feat I could never manage if it were only us 3 only. The knew we had to tread carefully.

Byakuran's eyes seemed cheery for a moment there.

"Hahahaha, that's the Bell-chan I remember and like." he laughed nodding his head.

"Humph, yes, of course I'd mean you. You and your pals there that have frozen into place. Laughable."

"Well really now, compared to a freak like you, I think everyone seems pretty ordinary." I retorted feeling a tiny bad for insulting her like that out of the blue. She seemed to get a tad bit red.

"Shishishishi, are you worrying about us?" Bel laughed hiding his initial astonishment. "If you want a fight, you have nothing else to other than ask~"

Fran sighed loudly.

"Senpai, this is not the time to act tough. Think a bit."

"Shut up, frog. I don't remember asking you." he pulled out more knifes out of his sleeve pointing at Fran.

"Oho, they are fighting. Look at that, isn't that cute?" the light green haired guy cocked his head to the side smiling.

"Senpai, I think he's making fun of us." he moved to the side to avoid an incoming knife.

"Well, what do you know! Now shut up" he snapped throwing 5 more at him which Fran avoided with ease.

"This is too crowded." Byakuran intervened and everyone got quiet. "Nice of you to escort her here but now it's time for us to get going. So if you please..." he made 2 long strides towards me before he stopped as Fran and Bel moved in front of me. "Are you sure about this? You still have time to just step away~" They made no move and I saw a weird glint in Byakuran's and the rest's eyes.

"Get out-of-the-way!" I instinctively put my arms between them to shove them at each side. "I-I'm gonna be ok!" I didn't want to risk getting them hurt because of this.

"Young wife, it's ok. Leave it to us, don't worry" Fran said looking at me with the corner of his eyes not moving.

"Funny" the red-haired said and showed his flames. "How are you gonna do that, shrimp?"

"Senpai, I think he's bullying me."

"How did you figure that out?" Bel said who didn't budge an inch from his place as well.

"Well, he called me a shrimp for once."

"Sarcasm, frog. Sarcasm."

"Yes, you lack sarcasm. I'm happy you realized it."

The interactions seemed so natural for a place like this that I stayed there staring at them for a while before snapping back in attention.

"What are you doing?" I asked pretty exasperated. "Seriously? You are gonna bicker? Right now? Right here?"

"Geez, they are annoying. Just kill them already, Zakuro. You seem eager enough." the blue haired girl motioned to the red-haired guy who was Zakuro apparently.

"You are right." he said moving forward. "I'm bored just standing around. Killing those small fry back there wasn't nearly enough. I wish I had more time back then to try out that silver hair guy but I'll settle with them." What? He meant Squalo? Deep down I felt relief that they didn't have chance to meet but then again, he would have more chances to defeat him.

Before I had time to think anything else, Zakuro disappeared from sight and suddenly he was right in front of Fran and Bel. I held my breath in.

"Uh-oh." Fran managed to get out before he was blown off 10 meters away falling on the ground unconscious with his leg bent in an abnormal position.

"FRAN!" I yelled and run to his direction but the light green haired appeared next tome stopping me in my tracks.

"Oho, where are you going, little lady? You are coming with us."

"Get out-of-the-way!" I tried wiggling out of his grasp but it was futile. He was much stronger than me. How very frustrating it was to be so near but being able to do nothing. Nothing... Yes, that seemed to sum up all I did generally. No wonder my mission was like this. Was everything supposed to end like this? I'd get taken away by them while I'd see my friends getting killed off in front of my eyes? I could hardly keep the tears from falling.

"What did you do to my cute little kouhai? I'm the only allowed to bully him!" Bel said lunging forward to attack the guy holding me and I could watch in horror how the Zakuro intercepted his attack and kicked him in the stomach.

"STOP THAT!" I screamed. "STOP! I'll come with you! Just stop this!"

"Don't worry, you'll come with us either way" Zakuro said moving towards Bel who was curled in the ground obviously in pain.

"Byakuran!" I tried turning to him while still being captive "Stop this! You don't have to go that far!"

"Hmmm, you may be right but..." he looked towards Bel on the ground "but the pests should be eliminated if they get in the way, shouldn't they? Opposing families and all."

"No! No no no no! Bel, run away!"

"Shush, Bell-chan, nothing is over yet." he smiled with sweat dripping on his forehead.

Zakuro laughed and kicked him in his face. Bel's body vanished somewhere behind the bushes.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tears started trickling down as both of them were gone suddenly. "Let me go! Let me go, dammit!"

"God she's annoying. Can I shut her up for now, please?" Blue haired girl asked.

"Now, be a good girl, Bluebell. She'll understand." Byakuran answered patiently. "Won't you, Bell-chan?" Bluebell huffed.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you or have anything to do with you!" I spit out not being able to control myself one bit. "Just stay away from me, you bastard!"

"Aww, such mean words. Good ol' Bell-chan." he smiled looking at me with his eyes squinting. "But you really don't have to worry, you know. We already have more company." turned to the forest behind us.

Just as he said that, familiar figures came out. Couple figures also, that shouldn't have been there.

With a shocked face, I looked over where Fran's body should have been but he wasn't there anymore. Bel probably wasn't behind those bushes either. Turning back to the figures, I could see those 2 among Squalo and the rest of Varia except boss, Xanxus. They are all here? How? Why? And Fran with Bel...? Was it an illusion? Fran has told me a few things about his flame and I've seen him practising those illusions but to think that THIS was just an illusion... was a bit too much.

Varia came near enough and they seemed ready to fight. Byakuran's team didn't get really surprised at the sudden turn of events. After the initial surprise, they continued their nonchalant posture.

"Ha, so they tricked us? Well, won't make any difference in the end." Zakuro said taking a fighting stance and motioning to Squalo. "Come." Squalo though didn't really pay attention to him and was looking at me with a really angry face.

"Are you-" Fran cut off Squalo.

"Young wife, I told you not to worry, didn't I? Look, reinforcements."

"Wh-wh-what...?" I had no words for just had happened. I just went through the experience of seeing 2 people I know and have lived with die in front of me only to find out moments later that it was a lie. I wasn't really prepared for this. I couldn't even cry because my mind was preoccupied with processing everything that was happening.

My eyes fell on Squalo who seemed to barely containing himself from jumping in the middle of where we were and looking at me with a mixture of emotions, mostly anger. Anger was his primary emotion after all. Thinking about him made me feel a bit more at ease. He made me feel safe for some reason even though I would never tell him that. Though, right now I wish I could just jump in his arms and never leave. Reality was too harsh to be out here alone.

"Let her go!" Squalo shouted at Byakuran.

"Hmmm... how about no? She did come all the way here. It'd be a shame to send her back just like that, don't you think?" he took out a marshmallow from a small bag in his pocket and popped it in his mouth. "Kikyo" My captor twitched. That was him then. "Bring her here."

"You bastard!" Squalo snarled. He seemed angrier than usual.

"Squ-chan, calm down~ We'll get her back, don't worry!" Lussuria's last words seemed the manliest I have ever seen him say.

Following next was a battle that started seconds after Lussuria spoke. I couldn't keep up with it very well but flames were everywhere, summoned beings came one after the other and my turn to be a ball started. I didn't even have time to protest against anyone. One moment I was in Kikyo's grasp, the next I could see Fran taking me further away, then the seaweed zombie attacked him and I fell into that scary's mask hands who promptly run towards Byakuran who was sitting there watching the fight. No one had managed to get near him yet. Just as we got close enough, Squalo managed to free his grasp on me and I escaped but before I could turn to Squalo and smile, I felt someone embracing me from behind.

"There you are~." Byakuran said. "Time to go, Bell-chan. Guys, finish this up the best you can!" he said and I could see Varia sparing glances at me since they were still fighting and Squalo being stopped again.

"Squalo!" I shouted spreading my arm as far as I could. It was a ridiculous move, I know but we were getting further away and it was the least I could do. He stared at me with a broken look for a couple of seconds before his attention was brought back to the battle.

"Aww Bell-chan, don't you worry. I'll take you somewhere nice!" I could see we were heading to the big white building but it was the last place I wanted to be right now. The enemy base.

"What do you want with me? If you want to kill me, you could have just let me there!"

"Kill you? Such silliness. I'd never kill you!... Probably!"

"Wh...? So what do you want?"

"Oh you'll see. but for now it'd be better if you slept. You don't look all too well. Look how pale you are."

"I don't need your worry. I'm ok!" I bit back but I could feel exhausted. Everything happened too fast and too much but sleeping wasn't in my immediate plans.

"So gutsy, as always. But I'm afraid you don't have a choice" he showed what he thought to be a kind smile.

"What do you me-..." I didn't manage to finish my question as he hit me behind my head and I fell into darkness right away.


End file.
